Foolish Hearts (ON HIATUS)
by shipnation
Summary: Rick and Michonne are in a budding relationship. What will happen when their past threatens to pull them apart? A/U: No Zombies DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN/NOR DO I PROFIT FROM ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE WALKING DEAD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Loves! So this is just the start of a little something I have been working on. Read and let me know what you think! ;)**

* * *

"You want to lift your elbow up and thrust, using your entire upper body for momentum. Twisting back as far as you can."

Michonne and the other students mimicked Sheriff Deputy Rick Grimes' movements as he taught them how to strike an attacker, should they be ambushed on the street.

The Sheriff's Department of King County offered free self defense classes in town and Michonne was persuaded to go by her new friend, Maggie Greene. She met Maggie at the supermarket shortly after moving here from Atlanta. She was very personable and friendly which drew Michonne in immediately. All of her friends and family were far away in the city, so when she brought up the idea of the two of them taking one of the self defense classes, she jumped on the opportunity for some good friendly bonding time. It was not until Michonne got to the class that she received a call from Maggie bailing, due to some family drama with her sister Beth, so Michonne found herself in class alone with a bunch of older woman looking to learn how to defend themselves.

"So, how about a volunteer to demonstrate what we just learned?"

Rick scanned the class. It was small, about twenty women, no men. It was not specifically designed just for women, it just so happens to turn out that way. Most of them were in their upper fifties and sixties. Gray haired and concerned about walking home alone. Though King County is small, they do have their fair share of street punks. Rick continued to look around the room. The women in the front all had their hands up to be called upon but, it was the dark skinned beauty in the back that caught his eye. She was definitely the youngest in the crowd, and looked a little uncomfortable. He did not recall seeing her walk in. She must have come alone.

"How about you?" Rick said pointing to the woman with the dreadlocks.

 _I thought he said volunteer?_ Michonne thought.

She smiled through it and made her way to the front of the class. As she approached the front of the room, she noticed how cute her instructor was. He had a strong jawline, shades of a young Paul Newman who, coincidentally, was her childhood crush when she would watch old western movies with her mother. Rick placed his hands on her shoulders, shifting her body and positioning her to face the right side of the room.

"Okay, I am going to pretend to be an attacker and you'll demonstrate what you learned today."

Michonne nodded, readying herself for Rick's attack. He made his move, grabbing her by the waist. Straightaway, Michonne stomped down hard on Rick's foot, then immediately thrusting her right elbow back, she connected with the Deputy's nose.

"Argh!" he grunted as he brought his hands to his nose. Michonne turned around to see the blood oozing though his fingers.

"Oh my God!" she cried, placing her hands over his face and pushing his head up to try and limit the blood flow. "I'm so, so sorry!"

He shook his head to reassure her he was fine. He was far from fine, Michonne could see the tears escape his eyes from the pain. She looked on in horror as some of the other woman in class came over to assist, eventually taking over.

"It's okay." Rick grimaced, as the women placed a towel over his face. "I should have been more specific on what I meant by demonstration."

Michonne was so embarrassed, but she looked at Rick, who was staring back at her now. His mouth was covered, but she could see the softness in his eyes, leading her to believe that his was smiling despite her breaking his nose.

"On the count of three, okay?" An older woman who identified herself as a nurse, was tending to Rick and began to countdown, "One...two...three!" She twisted her hands over the bridge of his nose, resetting it back into place.

"Ahhh!" he cried out, but his nose felt immensely better. The blood flow had stopped and Rick stood up, looking back at Michonne. The look on her face was most amusing to him.

She mouthed a genuine, "I'm Sorry."

He nodded in return and offered her a smile.

"I think that's enough for today. Good work everyone." He said, ending the class. Still lifting his head up and rolling his eyes around, trying to and alleviate the pain. His nose was so red, spreading across his entire face.

That is definitely going to bruise. Michonne thought.

She grabbed her belongings and followed the rest of the women out the door, but before she exited she stopped by Rick who was packing his own things.

"Let me make it up to you." She offered shyly. She genuinely felt terrible about breaking his nose and to just leave would not sit well with her. Especially when she knew he would be really feeling the effects of it later.

Rick looked at the woman with esteem and a hint of curiosity. He could see in her face that she was shook up about, Rick on the other hand, broke his nose more times than he could count.

He offered her a small smile of his own. "Okay."

* * *

 **Six Months Later**

Michonne was awakened by a subtle tingling between her thighs. The feeling was indistinct as she blinked her eyes open, the sun already high and shining bright through her window. Her mind slowly becoming clear as a soft moan escaped her. Michonne glanced down to the source of her pleasure to find Rick servicing her underneath the sheets. Michonne closed her eyes again as she submitted to the feeling.

Rick had his hands around her thighs as he spread her legs apart and wide. He started slow, kissing around her outer lips and tracing his tongue around the most delicate of areas.

"Mmmmmmm." She whimpered as Rick explored her velvet center. He lapped up her wetness gradually picking up speed as she wriggled beneath him. He dug his fingers deeper into her thighs preventing her from moving around.

Michonne felt her entire body awakening as Rick continued to indulge in her sweet nectar. She gripped the sheets beside her as he adeptly worked his tongue over her core, skillfully probing deep inside of her.

"Ohhhh God, Rick!"

The sound of her voice was everything he needed to hear as he fucked her with his tongue. He increased his speed as Michonne bucked her hips into his face. Rick stopped his motions causing Michonne to groan, as he smiled against her wetness. Catching his breath, he zeroed in on her clit.

"Fuck, Rick!" she squealed finding her voice as he nibbled, sucked and flicked at her bud.

Michonne's panting elevated, toes curling at the pleasure he is providing. Ready to bring her home, Rick abandoned his right hand on her thigh and inserted two fingers deep into her wetness as he continued to tease her clit.

"Oh..Oh...Uhhhhh!"

Michonne grabbed Rick's hair through the sheets, unable to hold back any longer, she erupted, yielding to her orgasm as her entire body was hit with waves of pleasure.

Rick climbed up her body leaving trails of kisses, reaching the edge of the sheets, he poked his head out from beneath them.

"Good Morning." he smiled, lips still glistening from his morning feast.

"Good morning, indeed!" she breathed out as she tried to regain her wits.

Rick and Michonne have been dating for six months now. Their relationship blossomed after their first encounter at his self defense class. Michonne had taken him out to dinner where they hit it off. They were two kindred spirits, caring and passionate, but both not without their own battle scars. Michonne moved to King County just a couple of weeks before she met Rick. She was a state's attorney, engaged to her now ex-fiance, Mike. Michonne was a hard worker and her job made sure she had plenty of work to go around. Mike, called the wedding off when he felt she was not giving him the attention he thought he needed and deserved. Her breakup caused her to reevaluate where her life was heading. She was losing herself. Though she was good at it, Michonne had no desire in spending the rest of her life alone. She got a small job in King County as a mediator. Although she was taking a huge pay cut, country side living was calmer, and just what she needed.

Rick on the other hand grew up in King County his entire life. He was a divorced father of two. He and his wife, Lori, split up shortly after his youngest was born, after he caught her sleeping with his best friend. While it hurt, Rick was a family man, and he wanted to make it work. They tried for a week, until Lori packed her things, took the children and hit him with divorce papers. To make it as amicable as possible, they decided on joint custody, for the children's benefit. Rick closed himself off emotionally, rarely talking about Lori or his children to anyone, because the pain was still there. Upon meeting, Michonne could sense he was guarded, but there was something about him. For Rick, there was something about her that made him feel safe.

"Time for work." Michonne said, pushing her hips up against Rick, to get him off of her so she could go shower.

"No." Rick said as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, tickling her with the stubble from his beard, causing her to giggle.

"Listen you big baby, we could lie here all morning, or we could go in the shower and I can make your good morning even better." Not needing to hear another word, Rick looked up with a large grin lighting up his face.

"Shower it is."

* * *

In the kitchen, Michonne placed two pieces of bread in the toaster and started to brew a pot of coffee while Rick finished getting dressed for work.

Rick spent most nights at Michonne's home unless he had his kids with him. It was a little further away from the station, but the extra five minute drive was worth the extra time he spent with her.

Rick walked into the kitchen, his work shirt still open and his pants unbuckled. Michonne glanced at him and chuckled. You would think that since she was the woman, she would take longer to get ready, but it was the complete opposite. Rick spent an enormous amount of time in the bathroom, mostly just brushing his hair. Michonne took in his strong physique, as he began to button his shirt. She made sure to keep away from staring in his eyes or else she would really be late. The toast popped up and Michonne placed it on a tiny plate with strawberry jam, passing it to Rick, as well as a hot cup of coffee, dark and sweet just like he liked it.

"Thanks babe." he said.

"You're very welcome." Michonne replied as she took over, buttoning the last few buttons of his shirt.

"I have new clients coming in today, so I have to leave early." she informed.

Rick's mouth was full of toast so he just nodded in response.

Michonne grabbed her thermos and filled it with coffee for herself.

"Make sure you lock up good when you leave. I know you small town folk don't believe in locked doors, but I'm from the city, and I like my things."

Rick chuckled taking another bite of his toast. "Yes Ma'am."

She walked to him, smoothed out his collar and kissed him softly on the lips. "See ya later, babe."

"Okay." he said, hurrying to finish his mouthful of bread.

Michonne was halfway to the door when Rick pulled her back to him, pulling her in for another kiss, this time longer, stronger and deeper. Michonne felt her knees get weak.

"See ya later." he drawled.

Michonne looked into his lustful blue eyes, already the heat beginning to rise between her legs. She could not wait for later.

* * *

At the end of the long mahogany conference table, Michonne sat listening to her clients argue across from each other.

"He slept with my sister! I want the house." Mrs. Davis, soon to be Ms. Davis, was yelling.

"I would not have slept with her if I did not have to beg you for sex every night! Besides, I paid for that house, it's mine!" Mr. Davis retorted.

Michonne had her legal pad in front of her, jotting down random notes, while she listened to the arguments. The Davis' lawyers were each trying to calm their respective clients down.

It was pretty much the same story all the time, someone cheated on someone and now that someone wants the house. Her old job had much more excitement, but this one was far less stressful. Michonne's phone vibrated on the table. She took it, checking who it was under the table as the clients continued to argue about why Mr. Davis cheated.

One new message from Rick.

 _I think this morning was the best breakfast I ever had, and I'm not talking about the toast._

There was no hiding the smile that was emerging on Michonne's face. She rubbed her thighs together, as she thought about the feeling of Rick's tongue on her body.

 _Wait, until you see what I've got for dinner._ She sent back.

"Ms. Logan?"

Michonne jerked her head up and noticed everyone staring at her.

"Are we interrupting something?" Mrs. Davis' lawyer asked.

"No, No. I'm sorry, I was distracted. So... well, it looks like we still have some work to do, but I don't think we will get anywhere today. I'll look over all of your evidence, and let's say next week Wednesday, I can come up with a proposal that hopefully can work out for the two of you. We want to resolve this with the least amount of trouble as possible."

Agreed, they all stood up, shaking hands with Michonne, leaving her in the conference room alone.

* * *

 _Wait until you see what I've got for dinner._

Rick chuckled and bit his lip when his partner Tommy nudged him on the side.

"Dude, what is so funny?" he whispered pulling Rick's attention away from his text.

Rick looked at his partner who was signaling him with his eyes to look to the front of the room. His commanding officer had paused his briefing to stare at Rick.

"Something you'd like to share, Grimes?" he asked.

"No, Sir." Rick answered trying to hide the grin that was threatening to escape.

He put his phone away and tried to pay attention to the rest of the morning briefing and not have visions of Michonne clouding his head. When the meeting was over all of the officers headed back to their desks to start the day.

Rick made his way over to his station when he noticed someone sitting alongside his desk. The long brown hair recognizable anywhere. As he approached, the woman turned around, with a confident grin on her face.

"Hey Rick."

"Lori."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys received the story so well! Yes Lori is here to stir ish up, its her M.O.! Lol. Thank you guys for all your reviews and comments, it helps me immensely. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave thoughts! :)**

* * *

 _"I'll have the chicken parmesan." Rick ordered, handing the menu back to the waiter. He returned his focused to the woman across the table from him. Michonne had taken him out to one out of only three fancy restaurants in King County. Rick was positive he might have stepped into this place only once in his lifetime._

 _"I'll have the salmon. Thanks." she said handing the waiter her menu as well._

 _"Would you two like to order any wine tonight?"_

 _Michonne looked at Rick who shrugged and gave her a small smile._

 _"Sure, why not?" she smiled to the waiter. "Cabernet Sauvignon?" she asked Rick, who returned her look with one of confusion._

 _"Is that red?" he asked._

 _Michonne laughed, "Yeah, Red."_

 _"That's fine with me." Rick responded. His hands were sweaty as he wiped them on his uniform pants. It was not like this was a date, but it felt like one. She was just being nice, but he wanted to make a good impression. He had not been with another woman, let alone on a date with one since he and his wife divorced over a year ago._

 _The waiter left to put their order in leaving the two to face each other without a buffer._

 _Michonne observed Rick, his nose and a bit under his left eye were turning blue, the beginning signs of a bruise from the impact she had with his face._

 _"So..." Rick started, trying to break the awkward tension between them._

 _"So..." Michonne mimicked, flashing one of her most charming smiles. She had been on a couple of dates since breaking up with Mike, mainly blind dates her friends would set her up on. Most of them went horribly, but she never really cared. She was too busy to care. This one, a result of pure happenstance, she wanted to be successful. Probably just based on his looks alone. It was not like she set out to ask Rick on a date, she was not sure if it was one really anyway._

 _"I've never seen you around here before, its a small town and I'm the sheriff." He commented, taking a sip of his water._

 _"Yeah, I just moved here only a couple of weeks ago, from Atlanta." She explained._

 _"So that's why you know about wine and stuff, you're a city girl." Rick could deduce this simply by how she spoke and dressed, she was definitely unlike any of the woman from these parts._

 _Michonne chuckled, "Yup, that is true. I am big on my wine"_

 _Rick liked the sound of her laugh, it was naturally pleasant and it made him feel good. Its been a long time since he had the pleasure of listening to the enchanting sound of a beautiful woman's laugh._

 _The waiter came over with their bottle of wine and poured them two glasses. Michonne raised her's offering it for a toast, "Here's to hoping that does not bruise too badly." she smiled, motioning to his nose. Rick laughed and nodded as they clinked their glasses together._

* * *

Rick studied Lori as she sat next to his desk, idly moving her fingers along its edge.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned. He has not seen Lori in months, all of their interactions happened through phone or email and when he picked up the kids it was from his parents house after she dropped them off.

"I know it must be a shock to you that I'm here." she started. Rick did not respond so she continued. "I'm in a bit of trouble." she said.

"What happened? Are the kids alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. They're fine." she assured, still rubbing the edge of the desk with the pads of her fingers. "I need you to understand that it is hard for me to be here after all that has happened between us, but I wouldn't if it wasn't absolutely necessary." She could barely look him in the eyes.

"What is going on Lori?" Rick pressed. His mind was beginning to fill with worry.

"Shane left me. I need a place to stay. Me and the kids."

Rick studied her face once more to see if this was some sort of joke. It was the last thing he had expected to hear. Looking at her, he saw complete desperation. Not to mention, humiliation. Still, he waited for her to explain further.

"I can't afford the apartment in Atlanta anymore." After Rick caught Shane and Lori together, Shane resigned with the King County Sheriff Department and got a job with Atlanta PD. It was only a month later when Lori said she was moving to Atlanta with Shane. For Rick, it was the worst months of his life.

"What about your parents?"

"Their place is too small for the three of us. It's only a two bedroom home." Her voice pessimistic.

Rick never thought he would see Lori as lost as she was right now in front of him. During their marriage she was always put together and sure of herself. The complete opposite now. "The kids can stay with me. They already have their own rooms at the house." he suggested.

"Rick, Judith is still small. She can't be separated from me right now." She countered.

"So Carl stays with me. You and Judith can stay at your parents." he tried to reason.

Lori shook her head no, looking at Rick as if it was the most outrageous thought in the world. "And split the kids up? Carl has already been through so much..."

"Yeah well who's fault is that?" He quipped. Rick leaned back into his chair and rubbed his hands through his hair letting out a loud exhale. He was already tired of her antics.

Much to her chagrin, Lori went on, "Rick, it will only be for a little while. A few weeks max, until I can find a job and get my feet back under me. I won't be in the way."

Rick twitched his fingers uncomfortably. The mother of his children needed him, but she hurt him so badly. She was looking at him with pleading eyes, like it was her life hanging in the balance and it made him angry. When he looked at her, he remembers all the pain she caused him, but even still he could not have her and especially not his kids left homeless.

"Fine." he stated.

Lori's face lit up with gratitude, giving Rick a small smile. "Thank you Rick." she said. Placing her hands on his. "Thank you."

* * *

Michonne was talking to some of the lawyers outside of her office. They had just finished a meeting and were still buzzing from it.

Michonne left them in the hallway and made her way into her office. Closing the door behind her, she felt someone sneak up behind her. Startled she swung back her arm, the intruder catching it before it made contact with their face.

Michonne turned to see Rick smiling goofily back at her.

"Jesus, Rick!" Michonne placed her hand on her chest trying to catch her breath.

"Glad to know you remember what I taught you." he smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm sorry." He chuckled against her lips.

Michonne rolled her eyes but returned his kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you lunch." he said holding up a brown paper bag.

"Oh really?" she smiled, "Whatcha got?"

Michonne opened one of her cabinet drawers and pulled out two paper plates and plastic utensils passing it to Rick, as he got situated in front of her desk. He split a grilled chicken caesar salad between the two of them.

They began to work on their food, "So how was your day so far?" Rick asks.

"It was okay. Just had a couple of meetings. There is nothing exciting going on here." She answered waving her hand dismissively. "How about you?" Her mind focused on the salad in front of her.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Rick said wiping the caesar dressing from the corners of their mouth.

Michonne stopped eating to give him her full attention. Rick took a sip of his drink in preparation for the bomb he was about to drop on Michonne. Michonne could tell Rick was struggling with something.

"Rick, what is it?" she queried, growing concerned.

"So..." he started, "Lori came to see me today."

Michonne's eyebrows rose a notch, but she did not say a word. It was definitely the last thing she expected to hear him say. She's only known Rick for a short time, but in that time she got a glimpse of the lasting scars Lori left on him. He barely spoke of her, but from what she knew, they kept it rather civil when it came to the children. She figured eventually she would show up again in some capacity, but certainly not so soon. Michonne waited for him to continue.

"Yeah, She came by to talk to me about moving back into the house."

"Excuse me?" This time Michonne did not try to hide her disgust. "Move back into the house? Why?" She pushed her plate aside, quickly losing her appetite.

Rick tried to explain, "She can't afford to live in Atlanta anymore. She is struggling."

"Okay, but moving back into your house?" Michonne tried to make sense of it. "Doesn't her parents live nearby?"

"Yeah, but their home is too small for her and the kids."

"So the kids stay with you. I don't understand why _SHE_ has to move back into your home, after she left you. After all she put you through." She continued to argue.

Rick moved to the other side of the desk where Michonne sat. Squatting in front of her, he placed his hand on her thighs. He tried to justify, "Judith is still too young to be separated from Lori. And she doesn't want to separate Carl and Judith."

Michonne lifted her head back and gazed at the ceiling. The idea of Lori moving back in to the same home with Rick was absolutely deplorable. "And is that what you think?" Michonne asked, trying not to overstep her bounds as the girlfriend. She never wanted to be mixed up in baby mama drama, but she could not help the way she felt for Rick.

"I'm inclined to agree." Face downcast, he nodded, moving his hands up and down her thighs.

Michonne took a deep breath. She lifted Rick's chin gently with her fingers so she could look him in the eye. She did not trust Lori as far as she could throw her, but she did trust the man who knelt in front of her. All she ever wanted was for him to be happy with his life. Content with himself and to know just how amazing of a man he actually is. There were times when she would catch him thinking about his failed marriage, the pain of not being around his kids. That was the silver lining in this whole situation for Michonne. Rick would have his kids. That was enough for her to accept it.

"It will only be for a little while, until she can find a job and get her feet back under her." he added.

Michonne ran her fingers through his curls as he rested his head on her lap. "I support you in whatever decision you make." she said.

They finished up their lunch in silence. Neither not really knowing or having anything to say. Michonne discarded their trash into the waste bin. Rick could feel Michonne was still wary and a little irritated at the circumstances they found their relationship in. It was new and budding, up until now, everything had been going right.

Rick stepped behind Michonne and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't be mad." he said, planting a tiny kiss on her neck.

"When is she moving in?" Michonne asked placing her own hands over his.

"Tomorrow."

Michonne worked herself out of his embrace. "Tomorrow, Rick?" raising her voice now she moved to the opposite side of the that she did not even have a moment to digest the impending intrusion of Lori in her relationship.

Rick let out a deep sigh, rubbing his face with his hands. He never wanted to do anything that would hurt Michonne or compromise his relationship. This was just the hand he was dealt.

"I'm going to see you for dinner tonight?" he asked gently, grabbing his things to head back to work.

"I don't think so, Rick." She went to open the office door for him. She did not want to see him tonight. It wasn't his fault really, she just needed time to mull over the new information and prepare herself for how him living with his ex-wife will affect their relationship. "Just give me the night." she added.

Rick did not try to hide his disappointment, he was looking forward to their time together.

"Okay." he said standing in the door way.

Michonne gave him a small kiss on his lips, "I'll call you tonight." she said before closing the door behind him. She would not be getting any work done for the rest of the day.

* * *

The chime of the doorbell rang throughout Rick's home the next day. He walked to the door to answer, anxious because Lori and the kids were moving back in this morning. He opened it to find his son with a vast smile that almost took up his entire face.

"Hi, Dad!" he beamed, tugging a suitcase behind him as he ran inside to greet his father.

"Hey, Carl!" Rick returned matching the young boy's excitement, he crouched down pulling him into a warm embrace. It was everything to him, to see his son so excited to be back home where he belonged.

Behind Carl, Lori stood with Judith in her arms. She smiled lovingly at the exchange between father and son.

"Hey, Rick." Lori grinned coyly at him. Rick surveyed her as she stood in front of him. She looked much better than she had just yesterday when she was distraught at his workplace.

Lori walked inside the home to greet Rick more personally when Michonne came into the entrance-way from behind Rick. Lori took a step back caught off guard that someone else was in the house.

"Oh, who's this?" Lori said directly to Rick, ignoring Michonne who at this point was standing right beside him. Michonne took in her appearance. She was wearing a small black spaghetti strapped tank, that left little to the imagination. _I'm guessing she can't afford a bra either._ Michonne thought to herself. She wore a tiny pair of denim shorts that stopped a few inches under the non-existent ass she had.

"My name is Michonne, it is nice to meet you." She answered for him, firmly. She was not going to let Lori stroll in and think she could do or say anything she wanted. She would make sure she was not laying claim on anything that was Rick's, including his heart. Lori gave up those privileges when she divorced him. It was hers now and she was determined to protect it.

"Michonne is my girlfriend." Rick added. "Michonne, this is Lori, Carl, and this little one..." he grabbed the toddler's small hand and held it causing her to giggle. "This little one is Judith." He smiled at his daughter, who returned with one of her own.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Michonne said offering her hand to Carl, who took it politely. She then turned and smiled at Judith and Lori. Although, she and Rick have been together for six months, this was the first time she had met his children. They both decided it was best to leave the children out of it until they truly knew how serious their relationship was and where they were headed. There was a plan in place for proper introduction, but current circumstances all but squashed it.

"Are you staying to help us move in?" Lori asked finally acknowledging Michonne.

"Sadly no, I have to get to work." Michonne answered mannerly, then looked to Rick.

"That's too bad." Lori said as she bounced Judith on her hip. Michonne could feel the insincerity in her voice, but at this point she did not care. She made her presence known and that was all that mattered.

"Well, I better be going." Michonne said, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible before she said or did something in front of Rick and his children that she would regret later.

"I'll walk you to your car." Rick followed behind her.

Lori's eyes traveled as she watched Rick and Michonne exit through the front door. A bit of jealousy began to grow in her heart when she saw Rick grab Michonne's hand as he walked her to her car.

Michonne stopped at her car door and turned to face Rick. She did not want to pick a fight with him, or tell him how much she already hated his ex-wife, so she masked her true feelings with a smile.

"Your kids are adorable." She said, "I'm so glad I could finally meet them."

"I'm glad too." He smiled kissing her cheek.

"So, I'll let you get situated. Call me later?" She wished she could stay if only to keep an eye on Lori, her outfit was enough to send up red flags.

"Definitely." Rick gave her a longer kiss this time, relishing in the taste of her soft lips. He opened the door for her, allowing her to take her seat behind the wheel. Michonne backed out of the driveway, waving at him as she drove away. Rick watched her as she left, realizing this was going to be a big adjustment for her, but grateful for how much she took it with stride.

Rick turned around to find Lori standing in the front doorway, Judith no longer in her arms, instead they were folded across her chest. The truck she drove with the kids was parked in the driveway as well. Her entire apartment was practically packed and stacked in the flatbed. He walked over to pick up one of the boxes marked bedroom and carried it to the door. Lori still blocked his path with her arms crossed, smiling mischievously.

"What?" Rick asked crossed.

"She's pretty." Lori nonchalantly remarked.

"She's beautiful." Rick corrected. He stared her down, and she chuckled finally stepping aside so he could enter the home, leaving her standing alone in the doorway.

* * *

The entire morning and most of the afternoon was spent moving boxes and belongings into the home and garage. Rick had gotten used to living alone, in a matter of a day his large space seemed to have diminished exponentially.

After they finished putting away the last of the boxes, Rick and the kids went into the backyard and began playing around. Rick adored every second of it. The sight of Judith chasing after her brother, and the sound of Carl's laugh filled his heart with joy. Whenever they would come over for their weekends a heavy cloud hovered over him because no matter how much fun he was having with his children, he knew that he would have to return them back to their mother. Now they were all back under the same roof. They were back to being a real family with all the time in the world.

The golden glow of late afternoon signaled that the evening was fast approaching and Rick was finally burning out from all the work from the day.

"How about we go inside and get washed up, then we can order some food for dinner." he called out to Carl who was spinning with Judith in the air.

Carl nodded and headed into the house with Judith hobbling close behind. Rick picked her up and followed suit into the home. Upon entering, he was hit with delicious and familiar smell coming from the kitchen. With Judith in hand, Rick went to investigate the source of the pleasant aroma filling up his home. He entered the kitchen to find Lori stirring something on the stove.

"Hey." She smiled at him. "So, while you guys were out back I drove to the store and got some dinner." she said.

Rick nodded his head. The vision of Lori cooking in this same kitchen she used to caused memories of their past to come flooding back. Happier memories.

"Chicken parm, still your favorite?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied softly. He gazed at Lori, as she continued to stir the sauce on the stove. "I'm going to go get washed up." he announced. She flashed him another smile, then went back to her previous activities.

Rick recalled a time when that smile would make his body warm, sort of like it was at the moment.

* * *

Lori began to set the table when Rick was in the shower. She unpacked a specific dinnerware set from one of the moving boxes. It was a wedding gift from her parents. She purposefully placed the dinner plates on the table like she used to. Rick at the head of the table, with her at the end. Carl and Judith in between them both. After adding the silverware and glasses, she heard a loud vibration coming from the kitchen.

Rick's cell phone had been charging on the kitchen counter. On the display screen a picture of Rick and the pretty woman with dreads popped up. In it, she was flashing a happy smile, while he kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Michonne was just barely watching a cooking show when she decided to pick up her cell and call Rick. He said he would call her later, but he hadn't yet. In her mind she knew it was most likely nothing, he was just preoccupied with the changes and she probably just slipped his mind. Despite her rationalizations, she was still apprehensive about Lori. Michonne resigned to just checking in on him, to ease her own mind.

 _"Hello?"_ A woman's voice picked up the phone, catching Michonne off guard.

"Um, yeah, Can you put Rick on the phone?" Michonne replied annoyed. Where did she come off answering his cell phone? She knew she saw her name and picture pop on the screen.

 _"Hi, Michonne right?"_

 _Obviously_. Michonne thought to herself, rolling her eyes at the fake disregard.

Lori continued, _"Yeah, Rick is in the shower now, we've been busy all day. Dirty work. "I'll let him know you called."_

Before Michonne could reply the call ended.

"The bitch is testing me." She said to out loud to herself, and returned to her TV show. "I'm not the one."


	3. Chapter 3

**No love for Grimes guys?**

 **Thank you all for your comments and opinions on this story. Here is the thing. I am incapable of writing Lori or Jessie where they are not total b*****s. I'm sorry! Yes, Rick is hella naive, but its not like he means to be. There is something to be said about the woman you married out of high school and who has given you two wonderful children. No matter what they do to hurt you, there was still something you loved. But, that said, he absolutely knows what he has in Michonne and he is not ready to give that up.**

 **Yes SBK, there is implications of Rick liking the old routine. He is a family man through and through. So it is easy for him to want to fall into old habits.**

 **Here we go with Chapter 3! Comment and Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The eclectic sounds of brass instruments, bongos and claves filled the club._

 _"You're in my neck of the woods now, Grimes." Michonne smiled. It was their third date and Michonne took Rick to a Salsa dance club. Rick absorbed his surroundings and in an instant he was on edge. He stuck out like a sore thumb. The dance floor was packed with people, whom he was sure were all professional dancers of some sort. He was just a good ol' boy from countryside Georgia, and his hand, eye, and foot coordination did not extend past walking or shooting a gun._

 _"Michonne, maybe we should go somewhere else." He yelled over the music that was blaring through the speakers. "Maybe somewhere where rhythm isn't a requirement?"_

 _Michonne laughed and grabbed his hand. "You'll be fine."_

 _She lead him through the crowd and straight to the bar. Michonne signaled the bartender and ordered two tequila shots with lime. "Here." she said passing Rick the shot glass. "You have to loosen up."_

 _Michonne sported a wide grin as she held her glass out to him. They clanked their glasses together and downed the shot in one gulp. Michonne's face scrunched up from the burning sensation of the liquid causing Rick to smile broadly. It was cute. They placed their empty glasses back on the bar, and Michonne grabbed his hand again leading him to the dance floor._

 _The effects of the tequila was not doing enough to calm his nerves. Michonne stopped in the middle of the dance floor. Rick looked around at the men and woman who were moving their bodies in unison with the melody. He felt like he was in the middle of a Patrick Swayze movie. Sweat dripped on his skin, the room was hot and not just due to the amount of people that surrounded them._

 _Michonne took his hands and placed them on her hips. Rick felt his breathing slow down. "I don't dance." he said leaning into her ear._

 _"Everybody dances." Michonne returned. The closeness to his ear made his heart jump a beat. "Would you just trust me?" A flirtatious smile gracing her face._

 _Rick did not respond, instead he just looked at her. The twinkle in her eye calmed his nerves. With a tilt of his head, he stood up straight, his hands on her waist awaiting further instruction._

 _Michonne placed her hands on his shoulders. "Alright, you ready?" Rick nodded his head and focused down at their feet. "Mirror my steps." she instructed. "Forward, then back." She moved her feet and Rick did his best to follow, all but forgetting all the people around them. Her breath close to him she said, "Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow." Michonne noticed the intense concentration on his face. His eyebrows furrowed with sweat beads formulating as he tried to stay on beat. "Take it easy, Grimes!" Michonne chuckled. "Just feel the music." She moved her hands from his shoulders to his hips, guiding his waist as he shuffled his feet. "There ya go." Rick finally took his eyes from his feet to behold the woman in front of him. Her body moved sensually to the sound of the band. The way her hips swayed in her stunning red dress, and how the sweat glistened against her silky brown skin, it was a sight to behold. Michonne was absolutely captivating._

 _They continued to dance, Rick finally getting the hang of the movements. He was zoned in on his quickstep while Michonne added twists, turns and her own flair. She began to shorten the space between them as they danced. Her movements slowed down while still managing to be in time with the music. The way her hair swayed with her body entranced him as she continued to move closer to him still. Her brown eyes stared into him, like she could see through him, all his insecurities and flaws. In the middle of the dance floor he felt completely vulnerable._

 _Michonne rested her arms around his neck, her fingers snaking into his hair, they continued to move in sync. Her eyes centered on his lips and kissed him gently, lingering for a moment. Before she could move away, Rick captured her lips again, passionately sharing their first kiss on the dance floor._

* * *

"We have some options to avoid going to trial." Michonne said staring at her two clients in front of her. "The biggest issue is in regards to the house. Mrs. Davis believes that she is entitled to the home, for her work in upkeep and it's sentimental value to her, while Mr. Davis purchased the home at the start of the marriage, he is fearful of losing out on his investment."

Mr. and Mrs. Davis both nodded their heads at Michonne's assertion.

"So here is what we can do." Michonne began to explain the recourse. "Mr. Davis the current equity on your home is roughly $150,000. We could order Mrs. Davis to pay you your fair share of 75,000 in exchange of her keeping the house. The other option is to sell it and split the profits evenly between the two of you."

The lawyers spoke with their respective clients. When they were done, Mrs. Davis' lawyer spoke up.

"Mrs. Davis would like to keep the home and buy out Mr. Davis."

Michonne looked at Mr. Davis hoping he would agree so they could move forward with this process. Dragging on the procedure would just prolong the hurt. Its best to cut ties, cut your loses and be done with it.

"No, I want the house." Mr. Davis said. His face cold as he stared at the woman he married long ago across the table from him. Michonne hung her head and looked at Mrs. Davis. She was straight-faced, gazing at the table in front of her.

"Would you agree to selling the property?" Michonne asked Mr. Davis.

"No. I want the house." he repeated more emphatically.

Michonne let out a deep breath. Mr. Davis' lawyer began to talk to him quietly, trying to get him to see reason. "Ms. Logan?" The lawyer spoke, "We are going to need another couple of days to think about our options."

Michonne nodded and stood up. "Alright then. Next week Wednesday we will try to come to a decision, if not, it will go to a judge." Michonne looked at Mr. Davis in the eye, "Then things get messy."

They exited the conference room, walking her clients to the lobby Michonne bid them farewell the headed to her office.

* * *

The daily task of being a mediator, propelled Michonne to think about her own relationship and to a degree, Rick's relationship with Lori. Divorce could be dirty business, when love and hurt is involved it clouds a person's judgement. Logic and reason gets thrown out the door and replaced with nonsensical misinterpretations.

Rick had not called her back last night. She was sure Lori did not bother to tell him that she had called. Even still he could have picked up the phone to drop a text or something. Michonne decided she would not let it bother her. She was not one to let her insecurities get the better of her, she knew who and what she was without validation from anyone. She also knew Rick knew it as well. But, in case he needed a quick reminder...

Michonne closed the door to her office and twisted the lock. She walked back to her desk chair. Sitting down, she lifted one leg on top of her desk, hiked up her skirt and snapped a picture of her black panties underneath with her cell and sent it to Rick. With a satisfied smile, she fixed her clothes and began to check her emails on the computer.

Not a minute went by when her phone chimed with the notification ringtone. Already grinning ear to ear, Michonne opened the text.

 _'I'm hungry all of a sudden'_ Rick sent back in reply.

Biting her lip, she typed her response, 'Dinner at my place tonight?'

 _'Can't wait.'_ he returned.

* * *

Rick was filling out an incident report on his computer when Lori came strolling into the station. She walked up to his desk dropping a white paper bag on top of his files. "I brought you your favorite donuts." she smiled widely at him.

He turned his attention from the computer screen to Lori. "You shouldn't have."

"I know, but I wanted to." She took a seat in the chair next to his desk. "I dropped the kids off at my parents this morning." she informed. Rick nodded his attention back on his report. "I spent the rest of the day out looking for anyone who is hiring."

"And do you have any prospects?" he asked, still concentrating on his own work.

"Not really. No one seems to be looking right now. Which is why I came to see you. I was wondering if you heard of any openings."

Rick tried to think.

"I mean its been a while since I've been in KC, its seems a little different. And since you're part of the department, you might've heard if anyone could use some extra help."

"I might have some. I'll look into it." he said.

"Thanks." Lori replied sheepishly. "So," changing the subject now, "What are you feeling for dinner tonight?"

"I'm having dinner with Michonne."

"Oh."

Rick's focus went back to his computer. This was nothing new for her. She spent years trying to get Rick's attention away from work. "Where did you meet her?" Lori pried. "I mean, you're so secretive, the kids did not even know."

"Listen Lori, Thanks for the donuts, but I have a lot of work to get done. I'll call about any job openings."

"Right, I'm sorry." she said getting up. She looked at Rick who was already back into his computer. Some things never change, Lori thought to herself as she exited the station.

* * *

The doorbell rang just as Michonne was taking the chicken out of the oven. She turned it off and wiped her hands on the dish towel nearby. Ambling over to the entrance way, Michonne stopped to take a peek at herself in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. She wore a black satin wrap dress that accentuated all her assets. It also hid the sexy red lingerie she bought after work to surprise Rick with. He loved the way she looked in red. Her hair was up in a high bun, just a pair of diamond stud earrings and her gold M chain completed her look.

Michonne opened the door. Rick stood in front of her, still in uniform, looking like a lion ready to devour its prey. His eyes feasted on her body, the curve of her breasts, thighs and backside filled out the dress perfectly.

Michonne gave him a small smirk and moved to let him inside. "Hey." she said as he walked past her. It may have only been a day, but to Rick it felt longer than that since he last saw Michonne. She closed the door behind them both and leaned her back against it waiting for his reply. He did not say anything. Instead, he took off his brown Sheriff's hat and placed it on the coat tree, his eyes never leaving her.

He offered her a sly grin then in one fluid motion pressed his lips to hers. Michonne grabbed the back of his neck increasing the fervor between them. She was lost in him as their tongues wrestled with one another.

Rick's hands moved all over her body, as if trying to memorize every inch of it. He found the tie that was holding her dress closed and pulled it, revealing the red lace lingerie underneath.

Stepping back for air, he pored over the bright lace fabric against her dark skin.

"Oh my god." he drawled.

Quickly he was on her again, feeling her soft full breasts in his hand. He kissed at her neck, nibbling on her skin. His hands ventured down cupping her backside as he squeezed. A quiet moan escaped her lips.

Michonne wrapped her strong thighs around his waist as he lifted her up, blindly carrying her to the bedroom, never breaking their kiss. She held tightly on his neck, her right hand gently tugging at his brown curls. She did not realized how much she missed him, the taste of his tongue, the grip of his hands on her body.

Finally entering the room with a few bumps along the way, Rick threw Michonne on top of her bed. She took off the rest of the dress and got on her knees, pulling Rick by the shirt toward her. She enveloped him in another kiss and with a lack of patience, she ripped his shirt open, popping a button or two. Michonne took a moment to get a feel of his strong torso. Rick sucked in air as she slowly trailed her fingers through his chest hair, down his abdomen and onto his manhood that was aching for release.

She unclasped his belt buckle and opened his pants allowing them to fall onto the floor. Michonne pulled down his boxers next, freeing his erection. She sat on her knees and bent in front of him, taking him fully into her mouth.

"Jesus...Michonne..." Rick groaned. He closed his eyes succumbing to the feeling of her warm mouth wrapped around him. She devoured his length, swirling her tongue at the tip of his head. "Fuck." he breathed out. Rick placed his hand gently on her head as she worked him up and down. He slid his hand down the small of her back, gripping at her ass. When he felt himself close he pulled out of her mouth. Michonne looked up at him pouting.

"What's wrong." she asked seductively. Sitting up on her knees and licking her lips.

"I told you I was hungry." he chided. He kissed her hard guiding her to lie on her back. Rick got on his knees and pulled Michonne's legs closer to the edge of the bed so her womanhood was directly in front of his face. The lacy fabric was dark in the middle where her juices flowed. He tenderly kissed the sensitive area of her inner thighs, heightening the pleasure. He pressed his mouth over her panties, tasting her nectar through the red fabric. Michonne's breath became heavy, her mind in complete euphoria.

Rick leisurely tugged at her underwear. Michonne lifted her hips so he could get them off easily, revealing her moist lips. Her sweet aroma filled Rick's nostrils as he licked his lips in anticipation. He kissed her center lightly, sweeping his tongue across his top lip getting a quick taste. "Mmmm."

"Please." Michonne pleaded with him. She could no longer wait.

Needing no further instruction, Rick lapped at her fiery center. He traced the outlines and insides of her folds, leaving no spot untouched. Skillfully he sucked and flicked at her bud. Sending electricity all throughout Michonne's body.

Michonne pressed against Rick's face, moaning from the pleasure he provided. His hands crept up and pulled at her bra. He grasped at her breast, pinching her erect nipples as he continued to satisfy his hunger.

Overwhelmed in rapture Michonne pulled Rick's face to hers.

"I need you inside me." She begged.

He needed it as much as she did. Rick lined up to insert himself inside her. He let out a husky grunt as Michonne enveloped him. They shared a connection that was deeper than sex. It was the melding of two people. He glided in and out, finding a steady rhythm. Michonne's muscles clenched around him causing him to let out a deep moan. He watched her face as it contorted with delight. She panted in time with his thrusts as she yielded to him. Rick leaned in and captured her in a kiss as his tempo began to pick up speed.

"Rick." She breathed out.

"Fuck." Rick closed his eyes as he tried to focus.

Michonne's nails clawed at his back as she tried to hold on for dear life.

"Oooh Rick." she cried out, his length filling all of her to capacity.

Knowing he would not last much longer, Rick stood up with Michonne at the edge of the bed and wrapped her legs around his shoulders. He slowed his tempo, deliberately entering her fully, then pulling out completely. The slow rhythm intensified the pleasure and he knew he was ready. Michonne's legs began to shake, as she too was close to erupting.

"Cum for me." Rick drawled out, picking up speed once again.

The sound of his voice rippled through her body meeting at the apex. Her body clinched around Rick as they both surrendered to each other.

Rick collapsed on top of Michonne showering her with lazy kisses as they both came down off their high. Michonne catching her breath smiled happily in his embrace.

After regaining their wits, Michonne got up to put on her robe. Halfway annoyed she spent all that time on her outfit and barely got to show it off. Rick was lying on the bed now, his semi erect penis still out. His eyes closed as he smiled goofily to himself.

"So I made dinner." she said. Fixing her hair.

"Hm?" Rick said opening his eyes now.

Michonne giggled then repeated. "I made dinner."

"Oh, right, dinner. yeah, yeah." Rick lazily sat up on the bed, scanning the room for his boxers.

Michonne left to the kitchen to make two plates and reheated them in the microwave. Rick with his boxers on now came behind her as she was retrieving the plate from the microwave. He hugged her from behind, pressing his manhood against her backside.

"Don't start." Michonne smiled, feeling herself getting excited again.

"Don't start what?" he replied slyly as he pushed his pelvis into her.

"You know what." Michonne finished making their plates and turned pushing Rick's into his chest. "Here." she laughed. He smiled and took the plate. They moved to eat in front of the TV in the living room.

"So how are you adjusting?" she asked as they settled in, in front of the television. The Atlanta Braves baseball game was on.

Rick who was focused on the game and his food, turned to her. "It's good. Kids are great." he said.

Michonne smiled, glad for him. She remembered a time when he would barely mention his children because being without them hurt too much.

"Maybe we can plan something." she started. With the encroachment that was Lori, Michonne began to think about her place in Rick's life. She was sure she wanted to go all in with their relationship, even before Lori showed up, but her being here did start to put things in perspective.

"Huh?" he said, his eyes trained on the game in front of him.

"Maybe we can plan something, with you, me and your kids. So I could get to know them." She said nonchalantly, though she felt anything but.

"That would be great." Rick agreed. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "They're gonna love you."

Michonne gave him a small smile and he turned back to his game. She instead went back to being consumed by her thoughts. She and Rick never said the three words to each other, yet his children would love her. She could not help but wonder if that was subtlety his own declaration. He probably did not mean it that way, but it did make her wonder.

* * *

After another round of love making, Rick and Michonne fell asleep.

The next morning Michonne was awakened by movement in her bedroom. Rick was up and already getting dressed. He always kept a spare uniform in her home, as she destroyed his other one last night. She looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand, it was only 6 am, he did not have to be to work until 9.

"Where are you running off too?" Michonne asked groggily, sitting up.

"Hey you." he replied, climbing on the bed to give her a kiss on the forehead. "I told Lori I would help her find a job. I'm going to take her over to Hershel's."

Michonne fell back onto her pillow and sighed. "So she can't find her own job now?" Michonne said rolling her eyes, pulling the covers back over her.

Rick chortled. "The sooner she gets a job, the sooner she moves out." He finished buttoning his shirt.

Michonne sighed again. "Be careful."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raising an eyebrow and tucking his shirt in now.

"It means be careful." she reiterated.

Rick gave her a look of puzzlement as she turned away from him. He knew the topic of Lori bothered her and it hurt to put her through it. She would be out of his hair soon enough though. He moved back on the bed and laid next to her, pulling her into him, kissing the nape of her next.

Michonne felt his embrace, but had no emotion attached to it. He was so naive to not see what Lori was doing, her trying to weasel her way back into his life. She was irritated that he still catered to her at the drop of a dime. It was disheartening and she needed to find a way to express it. It was a fine line when you are dealing with the mother of someone's kids.

* * *

Rick picked up Lori from the house at 8 am after dropping the kids off first at their grandparents. Hershel's Vet Clinic was right on the way to the station. After she came to him at his job, he remembered talking to Hershel, after responding to a petty break in. He casually informed him about needed some extra hands on deck.

Their car ride was rather quiet. Lori viewed Rick from the corner of her eye. He looked just as good as ever. His gray hair was growing in rather distinguished as it mixed in with his brown. The lines on his face were deeper, but the same youthful face she remembered back in high school traced behind them.

"Thank you for this." she finally said.

"No problem." he answered, focused on the road.

"Carl missed you at dinner last night. You know he is so happy to be back home." She added.

"I'm happy he's home too."

Lori pressed on, "Maybe we can all have dinner tonight?"

Rick did not answer. Instead continued driving. Lori sighed. She did not know how to get through to Rick, to move past the animosity he still felt towards her.

"So, this Hershel. Does the job require me to work with animals?" she asked concerned.

"I think it is mainly administrative stuff, but I'm not sure. It could." Rick answered.

"Oh lord Rick, " she laughed. "You know how I am with animals."

He nodded his head, a smirk ghosting on his face.

"Remember that time Carl brought home his class guinea pig to take care of."

Rick laughed remembering the moment. Carl was assigned to take care of the guinea pig for the weekend in the second grade. He and Carl went out and Lori was left home alone with it. Somehow it got out of its cage and Lori spent the entire afternoon sitting with her feet up on the sofa afraid of where it could be. Rick smiled at the memory of her standing on the couch terrified when they walked into the home.

"Well, I don't think Hershel deals with many guinea pigs. So you'll be okay there." he chuckled.

Lori laughed placing her hand on his knee. Rick stopped laughing and looked at her hand. It called to mind when they would ride around in the car, back when they first got together and she would rest her hand on his knee while his hand would wrap around her head rest.

Rick shook the memory from his head and cleared his throat. He moved his leg prompting her to move her hand, and continued to drive down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wrote a quick passage for my dear readers on my FF profile, so take a look at that when you get the chance. Love you all.**

* * *

 _"How does that feel? Good?"_

 _"Good."_

 _Rick finished adjusting the straps on Michonne's helmet, sealing his task with a quick kiss on her nose. "Alright, there you go." He steadied Michonne as she placed her foot in the stirrup and mounted onto her horse._

 _It was their fifth date, and after gracing almost every restaurant King County had to offer, as well as their stint as salsa dancers, Rick was ready to show Michonne what he was all about when he was not protecting and serving._

 _Michonne gripped the horn of the saddle tightly as her horse, Chico was his name, ate from the grass patch out in front of him. The last time Michonne was on a horse was in the fourth grade. Her school went on a day trip to a dude ranch and even then, it was just a supervised ride on a pony. So being out of her element here was a bit of an understatement. She preferred inanimate forms of transportation._

 _Rick mounted his horse like a pro, no helmet necessary and Michonne took the time to admire him from afar. His get up was the regular country boy attire, blue jeans, tan shirt, brown sheriff's hat, and his favorite pair of dusty cowboy boots. 'My very own modern day Paul Newman', Michonne thought to herself. She smiled as he expertly steered his horse to line up right next to her and Chico._

 _"You ready, Ma'am?" He said tipping his hat._

 _"Ready." She saluted in return._

 _It was not as hard as it looked and Michonne found herself getting very comfortable with horseback riding. The horses traveled down the trail many times so they knew the ends and outs, not much navigating was necessary. Rick taught her where to kick to speed the horse up, how to tug the reins to get the horse to stop, and how to steer left and right._

 _"The key is to let them know you are in control. Not them." He said._

 _Chico was young, so he followed Rick and his steed without fault. It made it easier for Michonne to get the hang of it in no time. They trotted down the trail, the sky was a bright blue as the spring season was beginning to bloom into its full glory. The trees were budding their vibrant green hues while a light breeze whistled through the leaves. The birds were out chirping and singing their songs, making Michonne feel like she had been transplanted into one of her favorite romance novels. Everything was perfect._

 _"This is beautiful, Rick." Michonne commented. "How often do you come here?"_

 _"Well not as much as I would like to anymore." he answered honestly. "This land was owned by my grandparents, until they could not afford it anymore. I would come to the farm every weekend, help with the chores, feed the pigs and the chickens. Milk the cows." Rick explained. Michonne chuckled at the thought of a tiny Rick Grimes, milking a cow. She could practically see him in those same old cowboy boots._ _"But my favorite thing was the horses. My Grandfather had four. Duke, he was my favorite. We named him after John Wayne, and I basically grew up with him. He was the first horse I learned how to ride. We had to sell him, when my granddad couldn't afford the land anymore. Second worst day of my life." Rick paused in his story, and Michonne could see that he was without a doubt thinking about the first. "Anyway," he continued again, "He was as white as snow, and whenever I got my chores done, Pap would let me ride him all over the grounds, through these here back trails. Those were some good times." Rick stared fondly out in front of him as he recalled the pleasant memories._

 _Michonne nodded as they continued to trot down the trail. She enjoyed hearing Rick talk about himself. Despite the fact that she had not known him long, she already noticed that he hardly talked about himself. He would always ask questions about her and her past, but when she would relay the same questions on him he was very reserved and withdrawn. So, right now she just preferred to listen and enjoy this very rare occurrence._

 _Rick continued to share stories about the farm and his grandparents and Michonne continued to listen and laugh at his exploits. They were riding for almost forty five minutes when Michonne's backside was starting to cramp up from sitting against the hard saddle._

 _"You enjoying yourself?" Rick asked halfway through the trail._

 _"I am. Thank you for bringing me out here." Michonne said, keeping the discomfort off her face._

 _Rick smiled. "So..." he began. "I'm going to need you to hold on tight to the reins, alright?"_

 _"Huh?" Michonne looked at him confused._

 _"Just hold on tight." he reiterated. A mischievous look played across his features and Michonne suddenly did not like where this was heading._

 _Rick let out a loud whistle and kicked at the side of his horse. It only took a second for Chico to fall right in line and their easy trot turned into a full blown gallop down the path._

 _The wind blew through her locs as the horses ran through the woods, and Michonne held on for dear life, silently praying that this was not the day or the way she would leave this earth._

 _The horses ran for a solid five minutes, but to Michonne it felt like an eternity. When Rick finally began to slow down, Chico naturally followed suit. He turned his horse around to face her, sporting a huge grin._

 _"Not so bad was it? You did good." he began to chuckle at her expense._

 _"Ha. Ha." she huffed sarcastically, but could not help but smile. "I could have died, but ya know, no biggie."_

 _"No way, I'll always take care of you." Rick added._

 _Michonne was taken aback by his words. How serious he was, she couldn't know, but hearing them caused her heart to flutter._

 _They came to a clearing in the woods. Rick dismounted his horse and guided him and Chico to a tree where he tied them up to eat. Michonne reached down for Rick and he helped lift her off the horse. Standing on solid ground, Michonne's legs felt like tree stumps. Rick removed the horses' saddles, as well as his pack, and grabbed her hand, guiding Michonne to a beautiful angel oak tree that stood stupendously nearby. Laying out a blanket, they both sat down underneath the tree. Rick pulled out two sandwiches and water, and together they sat eating lunch in pleasant silence, enjoying the peace and serenity of their surroundings._

 _After they finished eating Michonne spoke,_ _"So why don't you come here as often anymore?" she asked._

 _Rick looked at her then away at his hand, as he fidgeted with his finger. "Well," he started. "I used to come here at least twice a month with my boy. The new owners were friends of my grandparents and they allowed me to come anytime I wanted. So, I would with Carl. We'd ride together, there is a stream a little further down..." Rick said pointing. "...We'd go trout fishing. It was my favorite place to be. But then..."_

 _Michonne waited for him to continue._

 _"When Lori left me... when she took Carl and Judy, I had no reason to come here anymore. I didn't want to, so I buried myself in work."_

 _Michonne studied Rick, she could see his eyes glisten. He turned his head from her embarrassed._ _"Too many memories." Rick added._

 _She placed her hand on his, stopping his fidgeting. "Well, memories are all well and good, but it's making new ones that's even better."_

 _Rick leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers, sharing a tender kiss. He laid on his back and gazed at Michonne as she looked back down at him, her face soft and beautiful, Rick never thought he could feel as content as he did in this moment._

 _Michonne shifted her weight, and Rick saw a flash of discomfort._

 _"What's wrong?" he asked._

 _"My butt is killing me." Michonne finally admitted._

 _"Well why didn't you say so? Come here."  
_

 _Rick motioned for Michonne to lay next to him. She rested her head on his cheat as he wrapped his right arm around her body, his hand resting against her backside, he started to massage. "Feel better?" he asked, enjoying the feel of Michonne in his hand._

 _She simply nodded and closed her eyes in the arms of her very own Paul Newman._

* * *

Michonne was standing outside of Carol's diner. Maggie should be showing for their weekly scheduled lunch date any minute now. For the past couple of months they've been meeting here at least once a week to catch up and partake in the weekly gossip of King County, but with the sudden change that has happened in Michonne's life, she had not been able to get any quality girl time with her friend.

"Hey Michonne!" Maggie waved at her as she scurried toward her. Her short, brunette bob cut wafting behind her in the wind.

"Hey Maggie!" Michonne embraced her friend once she reached her. "I've missed you!"

The two women entered the diner and found a couple of seats at the counter. They get themselves situated and order their meals.

"So what's up?" Maggie asked as the waiter placed down their drinks. "How are you dealing with the ghost of Christmases past?"

Michonne chuckled. "Everything is fine except I don't trust her as far as I can throw her." She answered honestly. "And Rick is too blind to see. He left me, way early at the butt crack of dawn the other day to help her snag a job at your father's practice."

"Really? Should I warn my Dad, send her some place else?" Maggie asked concerned.

Michonne almost considered the thought. "No, It's fine. The sooner she gets a paycheck, the sooner she can find her own place. I should start researching some real estate. Get her a head start."

"Or she could just cozy up in one of my Dad's kennels. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

The two friends broke out into laughter and shortly after the waiter came to bring them their food order. They started to eat and Maggie continued the conversation. "Well, I'll keep an eye out for her. Make sure there isn't any funny business." Michonne was very appreciative of her friend's concern. If she was being honest with herself, Michonne's own concern started to shift from Lori, to the nature of her relationship with Rick. She began to question just how solid they were. She has only been dating Rick for 6 months, that is minor compared to the last real relationship she was in. She was almost going to marry Mike, and Rick _was_ married. Was she foolish to think that they could even last? Maybe everything was smoke and mirrors, and Lori was just the reality check.

"Whatcha thinkin about? Seems like I lost you there." Maggie said jolting Michonne back to the present.

"I am just feeling weird about Rick. About us." she confided.

"Do you trust him?"

Michonne took a second more than she would have liked to, to answer the question. "I think I do." She took a french fry from her plate and bit it before continuing, "No, I do. I'm just trying to protect myself here."

Maggie nodded, "And you should, but just talk to him."

Michonne was appreciative of her friend's advice. She was probably overthinking the entire situation. "I'll talk to him this weekend. We are going out...with his kids."

Maggie's eyes grew at this new information. "Finally!" Michonne had been so meticulous about when was the right time to get to know the kids.

"I know. It was my idea. I suggested it even before I knew what I was really asking." Michonne confessed.

"Well you were going to have to meet them at some point. I think its far past time." Maggie added.

Michonne ate another french fry. "I just want to make a good impression. They're his everything and if they don't li-"

"They're not going to just like you, Michonne. They are going to love you. Just be yourself, it may take time, but you're wonderful and you're great with kids. Don't worry so much." Maggie pulled Michonne into a small embrace.

The women continued to eat and the conversation turned to Maggie. She has been online dating with a boy from Atlanta. His name was Glenn. Michonne listened as Maggie boasted about how funny and amusing he was. How cute and not like any of the other country boys she dated before. They were really hitting it off, and plans were in the works for them to meet in the near future. The two friends finished up their lunch and paid the bill, exiting the diner. Maggie pulled Michonne into one final embrace before heading in the direction of her father's farm."Call me later."

"I will. " Michonne said and headed to her car and back to her job.

* * *

"Like this one, Michonne?" The young boy called out, showing her the apple in his hand.

"Hmmm... let me see." Michonne took the fruit and examined it. "This one is okay, but see here..." Carl came close to look at the spot on the apple Michonne was pointing at. It was brown and bruised. "You don't want that. You want to find one that is firm and crisp all around. Those are the tastiest. Those are the ones we are gonna put in the apple pie."

Carl nodded and went back to the tree to continue his search for the perfect apples. He was much like his father, Michonne noticed. Determined when put to task.

The day had come for Michonne to hang out with Rick and his children, so they could all get to know each other better and so far, so good. It was the beginning of September and prime apple picking month, so Michonne thought a day at one of the nearby orchards would be a great activity for all of them to take part in, and so far, the choice had been the right one. Naturally, Carl was bit apprehensive at the start, but Michonne took Maggie's advice and did not push and eventually he came around. Also, promising to show him how to make her mother's famous apple pie and caramel apples helped the process along. If Michonne learned anything from her experience with children, sugar was the greatest tool.

Judith on the other hand did not need incentive. She was quiet and sweet. Rick carried her in the baby carrier across his chest as he and Michonne walked hand in hand, following Carl throughout the orchard.

"I told you everything was going to be fine." He said squeezing Michonne's hand.

"You did." She replied giving him a peck on the cheek.

For Michonne, the plan had always been career first, and once she achieved her goals as a lawyer, she would start her family. Mike was supposed to be the man she did that with, but when that did not pan out, she wondered if it ever would. She was getting older and could practically hear her biological clock ticking away. Then she met Rick. Being hand in hand with him now, on such a lovely day with his children, it all felt very right and she knew that this was exactly what she wanted. Exactly where she needed to be.

"That one Dad!" Carl called out, pointing at the Granny Smith apple, just out of his reach.

"Alright, hold on. Let me get it." Rick faced Michonne, "You wanna hold her for a bit?"

"Sure." Michonne readily agreed. He took her out of the carrier on his chest and passed Judith to her before going to fetch the apple for Carl. The baby stared blankly at Michonne's face, sizing her up. In that moment, she wished she could read tiny baby minds. It would not be necessary of course, because whatever Judith was looking for, she was satisfied. The baby began to smile at Michonne, touching her cheek with her small hand.

After they finished picking apples, they stopped at the farm store for a little shopping. Rick and Michonne were looking at the fresh fruit preserves when Carl came running toward them with a brochure in his hand.

"Dad!" he said enthusiastically. "Guess what they have?"

"What's that?" Michonne answered for Rick, curious herself.

"Horses." Carl beamed. He was so excited, Michonne began grinning at his zest. They both looked at Rick, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know, son." he started, "What about Judy, she's still too small to ride."

Carl had not thought about his sister. His only focus was riding horses with his father like he used to before he had to move away. Michonne took the brochure away from Carl, and read it. "They have hay rides as well." She informed. "You and Carl can ride the horses and Me and Judy can go on a little hay ride, we can all meet back at the car." Michonne suggested.

Carl gazed at Michonne with extreme gratitude and she was happy to help. Rick agreed and removed the baby carrier and strapped it on Michonne.

"We'll meet you back at the car." He confirmed, then after giving both of his girls a kiss, Rick and Carl were off to ride horses, while Michonne and Judith went to line up for the next hayride back to the entrance of the orchard.

* * *

After a fun filled day of apple picking, horseback riding and hayrides, Rick, Michonne and the kids, bid the apple orchard farewell and made their way back to King County, stopping at a their local pizza restaurant for dinner.

"So Michonne, how'd you meet my Dad?" Carl inquired taking a sip of his soda, after they settled in at one of the tables. The fizz from the soda tickled his nose, causing him to make a face, which made Michonne laugh.

"I broke his nose." She chortled.

Carl stared between Rick and Michonne puzzled. "What?"

"Exactly what she said." Rick answered, "She broke my nose, then took me to dinner." Rick chuckled while assisting Judith in drinking a bit of his water from his straw.

Carl smiled. "That's awesome."

The waiter placed a large pepperoni pizza pie in the middle of the table. "Oh my God, that smells so good." Carl commented. Even Judith was staring at the hot and cheesy goodness in front of her, ready to get a taste. Rick, began to pass out the slices when the chime to the entrance of the restaurant sounded, indicating someone had just entered. Innately they all turned to the door to see who just walked in.

"Mom!" Carl, got up from the table and ran over to greet Lori, the reason for the chimes warning.

"Hey babe." She said, giving her son a hug. Michonne sat back in her seat. Her previous jovial mood soured at the sight of Lori. She was wearing a ridiculously tight and bright red dress. The kind you would wear on a Saturday night in downtown Atlanta, not at a family establishment, she thought to herself. She walked over to their table and gave Judith a kiss on the top of her head.

"What are you doing here?" Rick questioned. The annoyance could be easily read all over his face, and Michonne was glad he seemed to be irritated just as well.

"I was just coming in to pick up some dinner, didn't feel like cooking, and I forgot you said you were going to get pizza. Hi Michonne." It was the first time she acknowledged her since walking in. Michonne greeted her with a pressed smile of her own.

"You forgot? I just texted you when we left the orchard. That we were gonna stop for some pizza, then be on our way home." Rick corrected.

"You did, but I could not have known it would be this place." Lori laughed off, stroking Carl's hair, who was now back in his seat watching the whole exchange.

Michonne did not buy it for a second. There was probably three places in all of King County that serve pizza and this was the only one that allowed you to sit down and eat. It was not that hard to figure out which one. Who gets pizza in a cocktail dress anyway? Michonne thought.

"Are you going anywhere later?" Michonne asked. "That's a very fancy dress you have on."

"Oh this?" Lori motioned at her outfit. "No, I just threw it on. It was the first thing I saw. I was surprised it still fit, actually. The last time I wore it was two kids ago and a husband ago." She said giggling.

Before Michonne could respond, Carl interrupted, "Mom you should eat with us." he invited.

Rick peered at Michonne, to see her reaction to his son's invitation. He did not get one. Her face was straight, but he knew she wasn't thrilled.

"Oh, I don't know baby. I wouldn't want to interrupt." She said.

"You're not gonna interrupt." Carl said almost pleadingly. He looked to his father for support, but Michonne once again bailed Rick out from having to make the decision.

"Of course not." Michonne answered for him. Carl was very excited that his mother was there, they had been having a good day, and to pitch a fit now in front of the children was the last thing she wanted. She was not naive to what Lori was doing, but once again she would let it slide. Michonne made a mental note to have words with her later. With Rick as well.

Lori pulled up a chair from a nearby table and grabbed a slice of the pepperoni for herself. "So how was apple picking?" She asked, taking a bite of the pizza.

"It was awesome, we have so many. I got most of them myself, but Dad and Michonne helped get the ones I couldn't reach." He boasted.

"That's great. I'm going to have to find something to do with all those apples." Lori said, straightening out Carl's hair that had come out of place.

"Don't worry about it, Michonne said she was going to show me how to make her mom's famous apple pie, and we are gonna make candy apples once we finish dinner, too!"

Lori glanced at Michonne then back to her son. "Oh, that's lovely." The feigned sincerity in her voice was as clear as day. Michonne turned her attention to Rick to see if he had noticed, but he was too preoccupied with feeding Judith to even listen to the conversation going on.

"Candy apples are bad for your teeth though, honey. So, I'm not sure about that." Lori continued.

If her eyes were not attached to her face, Michonne's would have been rolling on the floor. The passive aggressiveness coming from Lori was really pressing her last nerve. She took a sip of water and listened to Carl continue to fill his mother in about their outing.

"Me and Dad, we rode horses." he explained.

"Is that right?" Lori looked at Rick, who had now turned his attention back to his son and the conversation at hand.

"Yup, just like before. On grandpa's farm. Remember?" he said.

"Oh, I remember." Lori answered. "I miss that farm." Her focus turned back to Rick, "We had a lot of good times there. Remember Rick?"

"I do." he replied.

"We had a lot of good times there." Lori reiterated. She shifted her eyes to Michonne now, remembering she too was at the table. "He used to take me there all the time. Even before Carl when were just dating, and we'd just ride the horses and talk. Sometimes he would plan a small picnic. Always so romantic this one. But, I'm sure you know that already don't you, Michonne?"

"All to well." Michonne grumbled. Taking her cell phone out of her purse, Michonne scanned it in her lap, desperately needing a bailout. Rick watched her concerned, then finally she stood up from the table, "Seems like I have a work emergency. The Davis' have agreed to a preliminary settlement. I'm going to have to go and take care of this before they change their minds." She lied.

"Really? I thought we were gonna make the apple pie and candy apples." Carl frowned. It was disappointing to Michonne since she was getting along so well with him, but if she stayed at the table any longer, she would probably punch his mother in the face, and then what kind of impression would she be making?

"Carl, don't be rude, you see she has to go." His mother said, adding her very unwelcome two cents.

"I'm sorry Carl, we can make it some other time. I promise." Michonne grabbed her bag and jacket and headed for the exit. Feeling Rick in tow behind her.

Reaching for her arm, he motioned her to turn around to face him once they were out the door. "What's wrong?" The puzzled look on his face only further pissed her off.

"You are absolutely obtuse, Rick." Michonne snapped rather harshly.

"What... what'd y-?"

"Just forget it. I have to go." Michonne turned away and headed down the block.

Rick watched Michonne as she walked away from him. Whether or not he should follow, he was unsure. A gentle hand fell to his shoulder, and he turned around to see Lori standing behind him.

"Is everything okay?" Her voice was soft with a hint of sincerity that could fool him into believing she actually cared. "Carl was asking."

"It's fine." he said walking back into the restaurant and back to his children.

* * *

Michonne checked the time on her phone. It was going on 7 p.m. She had been wandering aimlessly around King County trying to clear her head. The day had been amazing with Rick and his children, but when Lori showed up without notice, immediately she felt like an outsider. To make matters worse, Rick was remarkably incognizant of it all. _At what point is it just not worth it anymore?_ Michonne stopped walking for a moment to realize that she was only a half block away from her job. The office was usually closed on the weekends, but that did not stop some from putting in overtime, and right now work would be a good distraction.

Michonne walked to her office only to find the front door to the building locked up.

"Dammit."

Her home was a fifteen minute drive, but a forty five minute walk. With no car, since Rick was the one to drive them all down to the orchard, Michonne took out her cellphone again. The low battery light flashed, and she had three missed calls from Rick and an unread text. She thought about calling him to pick her up, but she was still pretty vexed, so she opted to phone a cab service instead.

As the phone was ringing, Michonne heard the door from the building unlock from the inside. A man in olive green coveralls poked his head out from the building. "Can I help you?" he queried.

Michonne ended the call. "Hello, uh I work here, and I was just coming by to see if anyone was inside, so I could get to my office and get some work done." She explained, putting her phone away now.

"How do I know you work here?" he challenged.

"That's my name right here on the door." She pointed to the gold print on the glass door. "Michonne Logan, Mediator."

"That proves nothing, except you can read ma'am." he said, his pearly whites now on full display.

Michonne returned his contagious smile with one of her own, digging in her purse for her wallet, displaying her ID. The man read the name and to his satisfaction, he opened the door allowing Michonne access into the building. "Just making sure, Ms. Logan."

"I appreciate it. Thank you." She said walking inside.

"I'll stay out of your way. Just doing a little electrical rewiring, and the phones are going to be out for a bit while I install a new system." he explained.

Michonne nodded and headed for her office.

"Name's Morgan, by the way. Morgan Jones." he called after her.

"Pleasure to meet you Morgan." She waved him off then entered her office, shutting the door behind her.

Two hours and a dead phone battery later, Michonne finished all the paper work she could. Her mind barely thought of Rick once she got started, but now that she stopped, his beautiful face penetrated her mind again. She would have to settle this whole Lori situation with him once and for all. What that entailed, she was not quite sure of yet, but she was done accommodating. Michonne walked out of her office, the hall was dark, but there was light emitting from the break room. Inside, Morgan sat with his legs resting on the table, enthralled in what looked like some cop drama on the television.

"Mr. Jones?" Michonne gingerly interrupted.

"Yes Ma'am?" he quickly straighten his body out, sitting at attention.

"Can I trouble you to use your cell phone for a moment? I have to call for a cab to get home." she said.

"Nonsense. I can give you a ride. I am heading out myself. I have my truck out front."

"No that's not necessary." Michonne declined.

"It would be my pleasure." Before she could deny him again he was already turning off the television. "I just have to lock everything up, then we can be on our way."

* * *

Rick sat on the front step of Michonne's home. He had been worried about her since she left him at the pizza restaurant. He was about five minutes away from putting an APB out on her, when a red truck came pulling up to the home. Rick stood, as Michonne got out of the car. She was happy and smiling, waving at the driver. A man he never seen before. A familiar feeling stirred in his gut. _Who the hell is that guy?_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not deserve you lovely readers, but thank you anyway. Now that the show is on hiatus (yay for canon Richonne) I will be able to focus all my energy on writing. I still won't be the quickest, but look for steady updates. For some reason the love for Foolish Hearts has left me, but I think I'm getting it back. Like always, thanks for reading. :)**

* * *

 _The cool night air greeted them when Rick and Michonne exited the town banquet hall._

 _"Did you enjoy yourself?" Rick asked, taking off his tuxedo jacket and placing it around her shoulders. Michonne smiled at the gesture, appreciating the extra warmth._

 _"I did." Michonne replied, pulling the lapels of the jacket closer together. "That Tommy is a riot."_

 _"He is." Rick chuckled in response. They walked together to Rick's police cruiser that awaited them in the parking lot. He opened the passenger side door and watched as Michonne slipped inside. She wore a long red evening gown, with a slit that rose to the middle of her right thigh, even further when she sat down. The sight of her smooth leg was invigorating. Rick bit at his bottom lip as he tried to keep his impure thoughts at bay, and finished helping Michonne get the rest of her dress into the car._

 _They drove in a comfortable silence to her home like they had many times before, but something in the air between them felt different. It was their seventh date and for both Rick and Michonne, it was a record. They attended the Sheriff's Department annual fundraiser and for the first time, Rick publicly introduced her as his girlfriend. Up until now they had just been dating, enjoying each other's company, for a meal or a dance, or even a horseback ride, but tonight it felt different. They never spoke about what their relationship meant in the present or in the future, but being together arm in arm, chatting with the towns folk, Rick's coworkers and friends, it felt like a coming out event. It felt true._

 _Rick pulled up to Michonne's home and turned off the ignition. The standard drop off routine would be for them to talk a bit; plans for when they left each other, when they would meet up again, and so on and so forth. Rick would lean in and Michonne would meet him halfway and they'd make out until it got hot and heavy then Rick would cite a reason he had to leave, usually something to do with work._

 _It was a conscious decision, they were grown people but he knew what it would lead to if he went inside, and he had not been ready for that. Not just yet. Michonne was different. He had not been with anyone since his wife and Michonne was easily the most beautiful, but emphatically the most real woman he even entertained being with. He enjoyed listening to her, and he enjoyed finally having someone to listen to him. The idea of sex with her was always lingering in his mind, nbut when she spoke, sex was the least interesting thing. But tonight..._

 _"So..." Rick said, turning his body slightly to face Michonne,"I had a good time with you tonight. Thank you for agreeing to be my date."_

 _Michonne smirked. She too could feel the change in the atmosphere tonight and had a sense that Rick might be stalling for something. He had not mentioned once about all the work he had coming up in the week like he normally would. He did not even lean in for his kiss yet. "I had a good time with you too." She finally replied._

 _Rick nodded and gazed out the front windshield to figure out what to say next. Michonne found it pretty funny how much of a teenage puppy he looked like when he could not find the words._

 _"So, I'm your girlfriend now, huh?" Michonne teased._

 _Rick's face flushed then that charming smile she has grown to adore made an appearance. "I don't really know the timeline in which one becomes your girlfriend." He said looking at her, "but it feels like the right time."_

 _Michonne nodded in agreement. "It does."_

 _They sat silently once more until Michonne spoke, "So, I guess it is only right that my boyfriend finally sees the inside of my home." She said. "So long as he doesn't have some work to get to."_

 _"He doesn't." Rick smiled shyly._

* * *

 _"How do you like it?" Michonne called out from the kitchen._

 _Rick sat on the sofa of Michonne's living room taking in his surroundings, it was nothing like he would have expected but at the same time it also was. Everything was modern and sleek, everything in its place with not many colorful pictures or artwork around, like he originally imagined. He was sure he'd find a set of maracas somewhere. It resembled one of those high end lofts you'd find in the inner city._

 _"Dark and sweet." Rick called back. Michonne grinned to herself, grabbing two mugs out of the cabinet._

 _Michonne returned to the living room with the coffee filled mugs in her hand, careful to not step on the hem of her red gown as she sauntered her way to where Rick sat. She passed Rick his coffee then took a seat next to him._

 _"Your home is lovely." He said taking a sip of the dark brew._

 _"Thank you." Michonne returned, taking a drink of her own._

 _"So why don't you have any photographs around?" Rick inquired. Every empty space in his home with Lori had a picture of some family member or some friend._

 _"Don't know. I guess I don't have many pictures worth displaying. All of my photos are back in Atlanta with my parents." Michonne explained._

 _Rick nodded and took another sip. There was a lull in the conversation, neither one getting to the real reason why they were drinking coffee past 11pm at night._

 _Michonne watched Rick from the corner of her eye. Any other time they would be making out, no problem, his hands all over, but there was a slight sense of apprehension between them. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, and his breathing was slow and meticulous. She noticed that he was looking at almost every corner of the room, his mug still at his mouth, focused on everything but her. Well, she would have to be the brave one now. She'll take the dive._

 _Michonne gently seized the mug from Rick's hands and placed both his and hers on the coffee table in front of them. Hiking up her skirt, she swung her left leg around, straddling Rick on his lap. She could already feel his excitement through the thin fabric of his black tuxedo slacks. Rick stared intently into her dark brown eyes as she stared back at him. They were dark with lust, serious, but with a small hint of timidity, as if asking for permission to continue._

 _Rick moved both his hands up Michonne's thighs. Just as smooth as he had imagined. It did not take long for him to realize just how badly he wanted this, and based on that look in Michonne's eyes, she wanted it just as badly as he did too. Three locs fell in front of her face, and Rick lightly moved them back behind her ear and cupped her face. There had been many times that he looked at her tonight, as she mingled with the other deputies, his boss, displaying her grace everywhere she went, but it was not until this moment that he truly seen her. His heart missed a beat._

 _Rick pulled her face to him, their lips meeting. It was a fresh new experience, discovering each other faithfully for the first time. Softly and slowly to start, the passion building as their kiss developed. His tongue asking for entrance, and Michonne happy to indulge. She pushed herself closer and deeper into him, the heat between her legs yearning for attention as Rick's hands traveled up her back, his fingers through her hair, sending a shiver down her spine. Michonne trails kisses against his jawline, hearing his raspy breath in her ear._

 _"We should go to the bedroom." Michonne purred. Rick positive he just messed up his tuxedo rental if he hadn't already._

 _Rick grabbed the back of Michonne's thighs, standing, he lifted her up prompting a giggle from her._ _"Direct me Ms. Logan." Rick smiled coyly._

 _"Down the hall and to the right, Deputy." Michonne grinned back._

* * *

Rick's jaw clenched suppressing the slow rumble of anger he felt developing just underneath his skin. He watched as Michonne walked past him without so much of a glance his way. Opening the front screen door of her home, she proceeded inside, feeling Rick trailing closely behind her.

"You gonna tell me who that was?" Rick fumed slamming the door behind him.

Michonne took a deep breath and casually tossed her keys and purse on the entryway table. This was going to be it. This was going to be the first real fight between the two of them and however it ends would determine whether or not there would even be a 'them' left. She ignored the hostile tone and moved through the house making her way to her bedroom.

"Michonne, what happened? I was calling you and-" Rick started, leaning against the bedroom door frame. His voice considerably softer than it was a moment ago.

"I was at the office." Michonne answered nonchalantly, knowing it would only further irritate him. She did not care much about his feelings at this point.

"And that man in the red truck? Who was he?"

Rick moved into the room now, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand, the other resting on his hip. Trying his damnedest to feign off the familiar, maddening feeling that was welling up inside him, he waited for her answer.

Ignoring his questions once again, Michonne lifted the hem of her shirt, revealing her plain black cotton bra underneath. She had been stuck in it all day since their apple picking trip earlier, still smelling the orchard on her skin. She was stressed and sweaty, a warm bath and sleep was everything she needed and all that she wanted right now.

"Mi-chonne?" emphasizing the M in her name, Rick watched her movements as she navigated around the room in her bra and jeans. He was angry and annoyed at her dismissal of him for sure, but he could not help admire her. Her beauty still entrancing.

"I just met him. He works in the office building and offered me a ride home." she finally said, digging in her dresser drawer for a fresh pair of silk pajamas for bed. They were fuchsia and felt wonderful against her skin. Definitely her go to outfit for stressful nights.

"So you just get into pickup trucks with strange men, then?"

"Well considering the fact that I did not have a car..." Michonne continued, trying to keep her tone cool. Partly because it was late and she was tired, but also she did not want to give Rick the satisfaction of getting tangled in a shouting match with him.

"Did you forget the taxi service number? Or mine for that matter?" Rick questioned sarcastically.

"Do not insult my intelligence Rick, or this conversation is done." She sat on her bed with her change of clothes in hand, ready to finish this exchange with Rick so she could bathe and sleep.

After a moment, Rick joined beside her, placing his hand at the small of her back in a gesture of apology. Realizing that his earlier temperament may have been premature and wrong, he softly spoke, "Michonne, I just-"

"How can you not see it?" She spat out before he could finish his sentence.

Rick stared at her waiting for her to get everything she wanted to say off of her chest.

It only took but a second for the words to pour out of her mouth like vomit. "How long can you expect me to put up with this woman, your ex-wife, the mother of your _two_ kids? To have to swallow my tongue with every fiber of my being so I don't step on any toes, or create a scene in front of your children while you remain willfully ignorant because you're happy? How can't you see that I'm not? I only agreed to this because you assured me it was temporary. You told me it was going to be okay. I don't feel okay, Rick."

He removed his hand from her back and turned to face her. She was staring at her feet on the floor in front of her, he could sense that she was still holding back. Things did feel a bit awkward lately for everyone, but he was not aware of the extent of Michonne's distress. Rick was about to speak but Michonne continued before he could.

"I only agreed to this because I knew how much you missed being with your children and I am happy that you are." She looked him directly in his eyes now, "I am happy that you're happy, but there is a point when enough is enough. Lori is trying to weasel her way back into your life, using your past, using your children. How am I supposed to compete with that? How do I compete with history? I did not sign up for a damn competition."

Rick could see the whites of Michonne's eyes begin to glisten under the glow of the bedroom lamp. "It's not a competition." he sighed, exasperated by the whole situation. "What do you want me to do?" he asked desperately. "What can I do about it? How do you want me to fix it?"

"That is not for me to tell you, Rick. Just figure it out." Michonne stood from the bed and walked toward the door.

"And what happens now?" He asked timidly, fearful of the answer she was going to provide.

"Now..." She sighed as her eyes met his, "Now, I am going to draw me a warm bath. I am going to soak, then dry myself off, put on my comfortable pajamas and when I get out of that bathroom, you will have packed all the stuff you have here, and you'll be gone. You'll stay gone until you've figured out the answer to your own question, because I am not going to be the one to do it for you." With that Michonne left the bedroom, and headed to the bathroom down the hall.

Rick sat alone in the bedroom in a stunned silence.

* * *

Rick grabbed a knapsack from the closet and emptied the one drawer he used to store extra clothes at Michonne's home. His spare uniform, underwear, a few shirts and a pair of jeans. He was caught off guard by how little stuff he had there. In the past six months it almost felt like a second home, but it was so quick and easy to pack up, it left him a little disheartened. Rick slung the knapsack over his shoulder and left the bedroom. Down the hall he walked until he was at the bathroom door. The only sound coming from the other side was the squeak of the faucet turning off. He considered knocking to say he was leaving, or better yet, to say he was staying and for her to change her mind, but ultimately he turned away. Maybe he did have some stuff to figure out first.

Rick took out his key ring and unclasped Michonne's house key from it. Placing it on the coffee table in the living room, The lone picture frame that sat on the sill caught his eye. He maneuvered around the table to pick it up from its resting place. It was a picture of him and Michonne at the department fundraiser some months back. That red dress. That smile. She was looking into the camera, and he should have been too, but instead the cameraman caught him focused on her, as if the moment he looked away she would disappear. Rick examined the photo fondly as he remembered that day vividly. It was the first time he remembered thinking that there was a possibility he could move on from Lori. That he could start again, for real this time. A feeling that he desperately wanted back.

His mood changed as he thought of the state of their relationship now. It was his fault really, inviting Lori back into his life, but then a thought crept into his brain. What if there was a chance? Life was funny that way. What if he did not need to start all over again, and despite all the unfortunate circumstances that happened between them he could have his family again. There is such a thing as second chances. Carl would be happy, he would not have to miss anymore of Judy growing up. He could be there for the little moments. Rick placed the picture frame on the coffee table next to the key. Quickly he picked up the knapsack and left Michonne's home. For how long, he wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

Michonne heard the thud of the front door as it shut behind him. She sat alone in her bathtub, the silence that now befell the house was deafening.

* * *

Lori was pacing around her old home, the home that she was now a guest in with her ex-husband and their two children. She lightly bounced a sleeping Judith in her arms, waiting for Rick to return. At least she hoped he would after he left for Michonne's. He dropped them off after dinner, not saying so much of a word to her or Carl.

She moved back to King County to rebuild a connection. A connection she could still feel present between Rick and herself, despite her previous slip ups. Leaving Rick for Shane being the biggest one. That relationship began shortly before she found out she was pregnant with Judith. She and Rick were not seeing eye to eye. There relationship was strained and Shane was there to pick up the pieces when Rick shut her out. Shane had been her best friend for most of her life. They all went to school together, he was the best man at her and Rick's wedding, he was always a constant in their life. She did not mean to fall for him, but such is life. Rick walked in on them one afternoon, and soon she was packing her belongings, the kids, and taking the three hour drive in Shane's car, heading to downtown Atlanta. It was a very rash decision looking back on it, but Shane promised her happiness, and he delivered for the first two months, until he found out that Atlanta wasn't the slim pickings that King County was. Lori knew that he was cheating, but she tried to stick it out. There was no way she could crawl back to Rick with egg on her face, but when Shane came home and said it was over, her life shattered, but with the crash also came perspective. Lori left alone with two kids, virtually no income she knew there was only one person who could help her pick up the pieces. The same person who promised to love her 'til death do they part. That vow still had to mean something no matter how badly they screwed up. Divorced or not, it could not have all been a mistake. She and Rick were meant to be and fate was showing it, because she was here in this home now. They knew it early, she was his high school sweetheart. They were once each other's everything and that is exactly what they would be again. She just had to fix it. To make Rick see. Only with Michonne around, it served as a complication. She was just like those women in Atlanta. High and Mighty, better than everyone else. That was not Rick though, and no one knew Rick better than she.

Rick walked into the home interrupting Lori's train of thought. "Is everything alright?" She asked eyeing the knapsack in his hand.

"It's fine." he responded coldly.

"What's all thi-" she started before he loudly cut her off.

"It's nothing!" he yelled, startling Judith from her sleep.

Lori grilled him. He was obviously in a bad mood. It was even more obvious that Michonne must have kicked him out. She was not complaining either, in fact, it benefited her cause, but she would not put up with Rick yelling in her face.

"I'm sorry." he apologized as Lori tried to soothe the crying baby in her arms.

Lori nodded, accepting his apology. "Can I get you anything?" she offered. "Food? A drink?"

"No." he said, then leaving her alone to her own devices.

* * *

A stream of light from the hallway cut through the darkness of Rick's bedroom as he lay on his bed thinking of Michonne. He was ready to tell Lori to turn away, sure she was bringing him some sort of food, or a stiff drink, but it was Carl's tiny voice that spoke instead.

"Is everything okay, Dad?" he asked in a voice so low Rick could barely make it out.

Rick sat up on his bed, "Yeah son, Everything is okay. Are you okay?"

"Are you mad at Mom?"

Rick leaned across his body and pulled the chain to switch on the bedside lamp. After allowing his eyes to adjust to the light, he saw Carl standing timidly in the door jamb, his young face riddled with distress, waiting for his answer.

"Are we going to have to leave again?" Carl questioned, unable to hide the panic in his voice.

Rick swung his legs off the edge bed, and waved Carl near him. Taking him by the shoulders he looked into the face that looked so much like his ex-wife's, "You and Judy are never going to have to leave me again. Ever." He pulled Carl into an embrace so he would never forget it. All that mattered now was his children.

* * *

Days after her breakup with Rick, Michonne focused all her energy on work. She kept up appearances hiding the fact that she was just a mess of emotions inside. For one, she questioned whether she made a mistake in telling Rick to leave. Wondering if she was being sensitive about the whole situation in general, letting her own insecurities get the better of her. The more she would dwell on it, the more she convinced herself that she made the right decision. At least in the long run. If Lori was this insufferable now, and Rick just let her be, what would their future look like together? Lori was not going anywhere. She and Rick are tied together through eternity with Carl and Judith. It was a future that Michonne was not so sure she wanted to be a part of. Never outwardly admitting it, Michonne loved Rick. Even in their short time together, she quickly realized she did not want anyone else but him. She stayed when he said he had kids, she stayed when his ex came waltzing back in, but at the moment none of that accounted for anything. Why should it, really? The tiny voices in her head gave her every reason to leave him and this entire situation alone, but an even louder voice was screaming, Rick... Rick was all worth it.

This reasoning was all in her head, an arbitrary assortment of thoughts on why she should or should not be with Rick. It was noon, and a slow workday. She still did not gain any ground with the Davis' and she was sure they would most likely be going to a full blown trial. If that happened, she would have failed at her job and her relationship all in the same month. Her computer calendar pinged, a reminder flashing on the screen that she was supposed to have her weekly lunch date with Maggie.

Michonne pulled out her cell phone to call Maggie and confirm that they would meet up at their usual location at the diner. Before she could dial, a notification was displayed on her screen indicating she had 1 Unread Voicemail. Michonne felt her heart quicken at the prospect that it could have been Rick calling to apologize, to talk, to fix everything that had gone wrong. Just as soon as her hopes rose, she came back down to reality when she played the voicemail in her ear. It was from Maggie. She briefly explained a surprise visit from Glenn, the man she had been talking to online now for weeks and she would not make it to lunch today, but promised to make it up to Michonne. Michonne sent a quick text back to Maggie assuring her that missing lunch was okay. After all, she had no idea what was going on between her and Rick, and Michonne had no interest in messing up this exciting time for her friend.

"I guess I'm flying solo today." She spoke out loud to her empty office.

Grabbing her purse, and a new found calm, Michonne headed out to pick up some lunch. The sun was shining brilliantly on the building parking lot, causing her to shield her eyes from the oppressing rays. Michonne took out the keys to her car and opened the driver's side door when a red pick up truck pulled up, blocking her exit.

"Hello, Ms. Logan."

It was Morgan leaning over the passenger seat flashing her a charming and welcoming smile.

"Hi, Morgan." Michonne returned just as pleasantly.

"Off to lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to the diner to pick up something."

"Care for company? I'm heading out for a bite myself." he explained.

Michonne took a moment then made her decision, "Sure thing." She locked up her car again and Morgan pulled the handle on the passenger side door of his truck, opening it for her. Michonne hopped in.

* * *

The streets were fairly busy as Lori walked down main street. Hershel allowed her to leave work a bit early today, which for her was a welcomed break from the smell of kennels and dog crap. She grew nauseous just thinking of it. With the extra time on her hands, it was the perfect opportunity to surprise Rick at the police station before she picked up Carl from school and Judith from her parents.

She headed to the diner to pick Rick up a plate of food.

Lori continued until she reached Carol's Diner. Through the large windows she was surprised to see the face she had grown very accustomed to seeing despite her aversion. It was Michonne and she was laughing very comfortably across from a man she never seen around town before.

"Well isn't this interesting." She said to herself. Lori walked past the diner and decided Rick may prefer Italian instead.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Rick, these seats are incredible!" Michonne exclaimed, virtually running down the steps to their assigned seating. A little over a month into their relationship and the weather was fair, not a cloud in the sky for the first game of the divisional series between the Atlanta Braves and the New York Mets. Rick splurged a bit and was able to get them front row tickets, just to the right of home plate, down the first base line._

 _Michonne looked out into the field like a kid in a candy store. It was manicured beautifully, lush green as the sun shone brightly upon it. "Hey Freddie!" Michonne yelled. "Freddie! Hi!" She waved and called out to the star first baseman of the Atlanta Braves who was gingerly throwing the ball to a teammate. Turning to look at who was calling his name, he waved back._

 _"Oh my God, Rick! Did you see that? Did you see? Freddie freaking Freeman waved at me, oh my God!"_

 _"I saw it, Babe!" Rick chortled, carrying their beers and sitting down in his seat._

 _Michonne sat in her chair next to him and took one of the beers from his hand. "Thank you for this." She said placing a kiss on his cheek._

 _"You're welcome." He replied, reaching for her hand, they locked fingers, waiting for the game to start._

* * *

 _It was the 3rd inning and the Braves were already down 6 to nothing. "The pitching is just horrendous." Michonne observed out loud._

 _"Sure is." A young man sitting next to them chimed in on Michonne's statement. "His ERA is just going to keep climbing, I don't know why they don't send him back down."_

 _"I know, right?" Michonne agreed. "They keep these guys up for too long. Then when they find something good, they trade away. It's just a constant state of rebuilding with this team. All we have is Freddie now, and I don't know how much longer he's going to want to stay."_

 _"You're right about that!" The man agreed._

 _Michonne began to strike up a lively conversation with the man and his friends. They discussed the state of the team and what they needed to do in order to get them back on track and into the World Series. The conversation shifted to personal talk, jobs and such and soon enough, no one was watching the game anymore, just ordering more beer and more food. When Michonne tried to include Rick in on the conversations, he sat quietly and nodded and continued to watch the Braves get dismantled by New York._

 _Very quickly Michonne could tell there was something off with Rick. "What's wrong?" She asked giving him her undivided attention._

 _"Nothing." He replied tersely._

 _She gave him a skeptical look and placed her hand on top of his in an effort to get him to say what was really on his mind. "Rick...?" In their short time together she picked up on his habit of shutting down and shutting out, a tactic she was familiar with herself._

 _"I came here to watch the game with you." Rick finally confessed in her ear. "I don't like the way..."_

 _One of the Atlanta players hit a base hit and the crowd roared, interrupting Rick's explanation._

 _"Hey Michonne, See that? Time for the comeback!" The man sitting next to them jubilantly exclaimed. He placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a cheery shake. "That calls for another beer!"_

 _Michonne smiled him off, and turned her attention back to Rick, who was no longer looking at her, but at the man. Sitting forward in his seat, he faced him, "Don't touch her." Rick admonished._

 _It was a harmless shake and Michonne knew it, but the look in Rick's eyes was one she had never seen before. She gave him a light squeeze on his hand, "Rick, it's nothing."_

 _"Yeah man," the guy started, "Calm down."_

 _"You don't touch her." Rick reiterated again. He stared at the man, his eyes like razor sharp daggers._

 _The man ignored Rick, laughing he looked at Michonne, "Tell your guy to chill the fuck out!"_

 _"Excuse Me?" Michonne said now irritated herself. Rick stood up to face the man at eye level. There was a couple of feet between them, but Rick could smell the beer seeping through his pores. Michonne stood up as well, she could visualize the episode that was about to play out before her and in front of thousand of fans at the stadium. It involves Rick's fist greeting the guy's face. She moved between them, in front of Rick she placed her hand on his chest. "Rick, I want to go."_

 _Rick clenched his jaw, not taking his eyes off of the guy until Michonne commanded his attention. "I want to go." She said again. Rick nodded and turned to leave when the man piped up one last time, "That's right, listen to your bitch!"_

 _With an about-face, Rick made a bee-line straight for the man. It was but a mere second, Rick swung, landing a right hook across the man's left cheek. Flailing his arms, the obnoxious man fell backwards into his friends then onto the ground. Michonne stood back in utter shock, while the security came over to escort her and Rick out of the area._

* * *

 _The car ride back was silent. The air between Rick and Michonne thick with tension. Rick's clout being an officer, and the inebriated state of the man at the park allowed him to get off with just being kicked out of the stadium. No charges were filed and they were not banned. He was grateful for that because he knew somehow he would need to make it up to her. Rick glanced at Michonne from the corner of his eye, he could feel how annoyed she was with him, but he was not sure how deep that annoyance ran. She gripped the wheel of the car tightly, her features were hard, as she drove them back to King County._

 _"Michonne..." Rick started, his voice full of remorse as he had ruined their day._

 _"Wait until we get home." She said blankly. Having no desire for getting into it in the car, they still had a lengthy drive ahead of them._

* * *

 _When they reached her home, Michonne removed the key from the ignition, and exited the car. She did not look his way, nor did she speak any words, but her body language still commanded him to follow. Rick, still unsure of what he was in for, trailed behind Michonne and into her home._

 _"Sit." She quietly ordered once they were inside. Rick went to the living room while Michonne entered her kitchen and grabbed two beers from the refrigerator. She had calmed since the incident at the ballpark. Rick overreacted, but the man called her out her name so she was not so much bothered by the punch. He deserved it. What bothered her was Rick's reasoning for becoming hostile in the first place. She popped the caps off the bottles and brought it to the living room where Rick was sitting on the couch, encapsulated in thought._

 _Michonne held out the cold brew to him, "Here."_

 _With a dubious look, Rick and took the beer from Michonne. She was so composed. He thought about how his ex-wife would have reacted to the situation, and for sure she would be barking in his ear non-stop from Atlanta to King County for 2 weeks straight. "Thank you." He finally said taking a sip._

 _Michonne regarded him from where she stood and took a drink of her own beer. Only knowing Rick for a short while, she registered that there was something deep inside of him that was hurting, broken even. Based solely on his reaction of her talking to other men, as innocently as at the ballpark, there was only one explanation for it. Rick remained focused on his beer, avoiding Michonne's gaze. He was about to try to apologize again, but she moved first, placing her beer on the end table, she positioned herself in front of him and sank to her knees._

 _"What are you-?" She placed a finger on his lips, signaling him to be quiet. She did not want his words right now. He did so and soon enough he knew exactly what she was doing. Michonne slowly moved her hands up his thighs, meeting at his crotch, she massaged him. His breathing became heavier and his dick grew harder as he watched Michonne work to unbuckle his belt and jeans. She tugged at them, beckoning Rick to lift his hips so she could pull them down. Rick's body stirred as his cock sprang free and Michonne seized him in her warm hands and began to stroke._

 _She licked the underside of his cock then swirled her tongue around tasting the precum that escaped out his tip. She paid close attention to the sensitive area just below the head, still stroking his shaft with her right hand. Rick moaned in delight from the pleasure of Michonne's tongue on his manhood. She swallowed him fully, slowly at first until she found her steady rhythm. Holding her dreads out of the way, Rick watched the way her mouth consumed him. Faster, then slower, then faster again. The suction she created, the light ribbing her teeth produced delicately grazing his manhood, was ready to send him over the edge. He gripped onto her hair just a bit tighter, now moving his hips in unison with her labors._

 _"I'm gonna cu-." Rick breathed out, but Michonne did not stop. She looked up at him while her mouth was still at work, silently giving him permission to let go. She moved her hand to caress his balls, willing his release. The stimulation proving too much for Rick, he exploded in her mouth. Michonne swallowing every drop._

 _After cleaning him up with her tongue, she got up from her knees and straddled him on the couch. He closed his eyes and lazily brushed his fingers across Michonne's back as she nuzzled into him, placing light kisses on his neck._

 _"I'm not her." She gently whispered._

* * *

It was always a spectacle when Lori would visit the station. King County was small and almost everyone knew the details behind her split with Rick and her involvement with former KC Officer Shane Walsh. She could hear the whispers among the cops as she walked by but it was the least of her worries. There was no changing their view of her. The only person who's opinion she cared about was sitting at his desk fifty feet away.

"Hey!" She announced as she strolled up to his work station. "How's the day going?"

Rick was on his computer, in the middle of filling a mundane incident report on a defaced owl sculpture in town when he looked up to find Lori standing in front of him, a smile so wide it would put The Joker to shame. "I brought you some lunch."

Looking around the station, he tilt his head to the side and leaned back in his chair, "You don't have to do these things." The department knew too much of his personal life for his liking, and Lori showing up was doing him no favors. Most of his colleagues knew Michonne, and loved Michonne. Word getting back to her about Lori bringing him lunch is the last thing he needed. "Why aren't you at work?"

"Hershel let me off early." She informed, placing the food in front of him. The aroma already seeping through the plastic was making his mouth water.

"You sure that's a good idea? Taking off early?" Rick eyed her seriously. "Have you been looking for a more permanent residence?"

Lori rolled her eyes. "Rick, it is one day." She knew herself that she was in no rush to find a place anyway. "I will be back at it tomorrow. I've been working hard." She pouted and took the seat next to his desk.

He nodded in agreement. She had been working, keeping up her end of the deal, he thought. Raising kids, saving, it was no a cakewalk. She was learning the hard way, so there was no need for him to make it any harder. "Alright then. You should probably save your pennies though, instead of buying me lunch all the time." He smirked. Opening the bag in front of him, "What've we got?"

Lori giggled. She loved when Rick would loosen up around her. When she could look at him, and not see her mistakes glaring back at her, or him judging every step. That was progress. "Chicken Parm sandwich of course." She answered happily.

"Of course." He smiled back.

"How's work going?" She questioned while tracing her finger along the edge of his desk, the way she does when she wants something.

"It's going." Rick mused, unwrapping his sandwich and breaking it in half, he offered her a piece.

She put up her hand declining his offer. "So anyway," She began, "I did not just show up here, to bring you lunch and endure the judgy eyes from everyone in King County Police Department."

"Really? I thought you liked the attention." Rick joked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Ha ha, Rick." Lori mocked at his jab. "There is something I would like from you though."

Wiping the marinara sauce from the corners of his mouth, he crossed his hands in front of him and waited. There was always a catch.

"I know you have not been feeling good these past couple of days." She started. "Breaking up with your girlfriend and all."

"Michonne." Rick corrected. "And we did not break up. We are just... taking time." At least that was what he hoped it was.

"Michonne." Lori repeated. She hated to acknowledge Michonne. She would rather see her as just the girl Rick dated to try to move on. Then she remembered what she saw earlier. "Anyway, like I was saying, I know you have not been feeling your best so I thought tonight we could have a good old Double G N."

"Are you serious?" Rick asked incredulously. GGN stood for Grimes Game Night. It started when Carl was about three years old. They were young and in love, and every so often when Rick had the night off from work, he would pick up a new board game from the toy store and the three of them would play together. When Carl was really young, it was mainly just Rick and Lori playing, with Carl laughing and shuffling pieces about, but as he grew older it became one of his favorite events. It was the one night that Lori would loosen up and they would binge on snacks and sugar, until they would burst. Then Rick, would set up the tent in the backyard where they would camp out and sleep underneath the stars. Rick heart grew with joy as he thought back on those happy times.

"Of course I'm serious, Rick." She tucked her hair behind her ears. "We should take advantage of this time we are all together. I know things are sort of complicated between us, but for one night, could it not? Could it just be some good fun for old times sake? For Carl and Judy's sake?"

He took in a deep breath and held it for a while. He said he would figure it out. This was a part of that. "Alright." He finally answered. "I'll pick up a game when I get off."

Lori's sat up, her smile wider now than when she first entered the station. "Great! Thank you for agreeing to this. Carl and Judith is going to be so happy." She got up from her seat and reached over to give Rick a hug. "Everyone is moving forward Rick." She spoke softly in his ear. "You can too. See you tonight."

Rick gave her a wave and watched her mosey out of the station. "Everyone is moving forward, huh?" He said to himself taking another bite of his sandwich.

* * *

"So tell me," Sipping his tea, "What is a big shot like you doing stuck in a small town like this?"

Morgan and Michonne finished their lunch and were now chatting over coffee and tea getting to know each other better. Michonne laughed at Morgan's description of her, maybe a couple of years ago she would be a big shot. Now she is a small time mediator who likes baseball and lawn care. "Oh, I am no big shot." She smiled stirring the milk in her coffee. "I just needed a new scene. I rather enjoy the small time living."

Morgan agreed, understanding the charm King County had to offer. "So you are a mediator. What does that entail exactly?"

"Well without getting into the boring logistics of it all, I am the neutral, who's job it is to make sure two parties can come to an equal and fair resolution to any legal dispute. I am the step before court." She explained. "I deal with a lot of divorce disputes."

"Ahh, interesting." He intoned. Michonne could see that he was just being nice.

"It's not really." She laughed.

"No It's not." Morgan confessed lightheartedly. "I can't imagine just listening to people argue all day."

"Well, I do get to hear some interesting stories."

"I bet you do." Morgan agreed.

Michonne thought about some of the tales that were told in her conference room, and she thanked her lucky stars everyday that the most she had to deal with was a wretched ex-wife. Naturally, her reflections moved on to Rick. She wondered what he was doing right now. If he was even thinking about her or if he was actually moving on. What if he did figure it out and it did not include her? Michonne shook away the depressing thoughts and looked up to catch the tail end of something Morgan was saying to her. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, Since you listen to angry couples all day, it Is good to come home to your own fella then." He repeated.

Pensive, Michonne brought her mug to her lips and took a sip of her coffee. _Her own fella._ She thought to herself. The one she apparently was sharing with skinny, tall ex-wife. She sighed. Everything came back to Rick.

"I did not mean to strike a cord." Morgan apologized, noting the change in her demeanor. "I just assumed the man who was waiting for you that night I dropped you off was..."

"It's okay. He is." Knitting her brows in confusion, "Well, he was." She rectified. "It's complicated."

"I understand." Morgan promised. "I know what complicated looks like."

"And you?" Michonne asked, shifting the attention off of herself. "Any special lady?"

"Yes, one. My wife Jenny." He smiled.

Surprised, she questioned, "You're married?" Nodding to the bare finger on his left hand, "I did not see a ring."

Morgan proceeded to pull the chain that was tucked under his crew neck tee. "I wear it around my chain here." He said showing Michonne. "Since I work with my hands a lot I don't want it to get messed up. We spent all of the savings we had on these here rings." He went on to explain.

The sweet idea of it brought a smile to her face. "How long have you been married?"

"Next week would make 17 years." Morgan proudly proclaimed.

"Wow, 17 years?"

"Yep." Morgan chortled at the surprised look on her face. "17 long, hard, but satisfying years."

"That's amazing." Michonne noted. "Congrats to you both. Do you have any children?"

"Thank you, and yes one. Duane. He is eleven. Best thang to happen for me and my wife. It was not always easy street between us." Morgan pondered, "We had our fair share of hiccups."

Michonne wondered if what she was going through now with Rick was just a hiccup. Or something more. As if hearing her thoughts, Morgan piped up, "If what you are going through now, whatever it is, none of my business..." He lifted his tea cup, "...If it is meant to be, it will."

She was not sure if she believed him, but Michonne was thankful for his words anyway. She lifted her mug as well, clanking it against his tea cup. She was very happy with her decision to spend lunch time out with Morgan. Fresh perspective always helps.

* * *

Rick left the station a little after Lori to start patrol around King County with his partner Tommy. They drove down Main Street, passing the busy stores and greeting the good people in town. Rick continued down the road when he came upon something he did not expect. He abruptly pulled the cruiser over and watched from across the street a laughing Michonne was exiting the diner and entering that same red truck that dropped her off the night they decided to break. She looked so happy, definitely not the way she looked that last night he saw her. He was torn up inside, and yet she was out and about laughing and having lunch dates, not with Maggie, but the stranger. She just met him and yet here they are chumming it up. Rick's jaw tightened as Lori's words came back to his mind, _Everyone is moving forward Rick_. Did that include Michonne too?

"Hey man you alright?" Tommy asked Rick, noticing how Rick was staring at Michonne across the way. "You two alright?"

Rick did not answer. He stepped on the gas and drove away.

* * *

After his shift was done, Rick went to the toy store to pick up a board game to play with his family that night. He had Michonne on his brain since he seen her earlier, so tonight should do well in providing a distraction from his thoughts.

Rick was holding Judith on his lap as they sat around the board game on floor of his home.

"Sorry Dad!" Carl insincerely apologized, bumping his father's pawn off the board and relegating him back to start. Rick shook his head at his son. "Thanks a lot Carl." He responded jokingly.

The mood was cheerful as they were engaged in the middle of an intense game of _Sorry!._ Bowls of chips, candy and popcorn were scattered about allowing them to gorge themselves on an insane amount of sugars and trans fats.

"I missed this." Lori said, popping a red gummi bear into her mouth. She drew her card, it was her turn to play.

"Me too." Carl nodded in agreement, reaching over the game board to grab a handful of the gummi bears that sat next to his mother. "We need to do this every night."

"Well, I don't know about every night, Carl." Rick chimed in, Judith started bouncing in his lap to reach one of the tiny game board pieces. "But yes..." He continued, pulling the determined baby away from the game, "This is nice."

They continued to play, enjoying the company of each other, sharing laughs and stories. Finally Lori won, getting all of her pieces to home base. "Good Game." She said when it was over.

"You only won because me and Dad were busy trying to take each other out." Carl accused.

"Not my fault." Lori got up from the floor and shuffled her hands through Carl's hair. "It's called strategy, kid. Knowing the right time to strike, than sit back and watch everyone else tear each other apart. Finally you're left with the prize." She left them in the living room and went toward the kitchen.

Carl grimaced as he tried to fix the mess his Mom created when she tousled his hair, but inside he felt good about the lightheartedness of it all. He had his Dad, his Mom, and his sister all in the same room together and everyone had a smile on their face. Well almost everyone. He looked over at his Father, who all night had been zoning in and out on the festivities.

"Dad."He said, pulling Rick out of his thoughts. "Wanna set up the tent now?"

"Sure son." Rick stood with Judith and followed Carl to the backyard.

* * *

Michonne worked the lotion on her hands and through her fingers as she sat upright in her bed. It felt so empty. For six months she had gotten used to sleeping next to Rick, feeling his warm body snuggled into her as they caught up with one another on how their day went. Some nights when he could not stay over, he would call her or she'd call him and they would talk until sleep claimed her. Now her large queen sized bed felt too big for herself. She felt her resolve giving way.

She opened the drawer to her nightstand and retrieve her reading, _Blink_ by Malcolm Gladwell. Never really having the time to read before because Rick would have other things in mind. Things that could put you to bed more efficiently. She opened the book to where she last remembered reading. Stuck between the pages, acting as a bookmark was the ticket stub to her first baseball game with Rick at Turner Field. An eventful and trying day, but one where she thought she made it clear to him who she was. Her resolve continued to slip.

If Rick wanted to return to what had broken him, that was his prerogative, but Michonne hated this limbo she found herself in. The guessing game was not her style. Now, her resolve was gone.

"Fuck it." She said and reached for her phone.

* * *

Lori was washing the used dishes when Rick's phone began to ring. The screen lit up and that smile that left a bitter taste in her mouth flashed on the screen.

"Why are you calling?" Lori said aloud to the empty kitchen. Rick and Carl were out back getting the tent set for their backyard camping. Taking her hands out of the soap water, she moved to wipe them on the towel but had second thoughts. She snatched the phone from the charger, but with wet hands, it slipped from her grip and joined the dirty dishes at the bottom of the sink.

"A shame." She mumbled under her breath. "I hope it wasn't important."

"Mom, hurry up!" She heard Carl yell from the backyard.

"Coming boys!" Turning off the water, she took the phone out of the sink, and disassembled it. Wrapping the pieces in a dish towel, she placed it to the side. She would need to come back later once it dried out. Lori pulled out the plate of s'mores she prepared in the microwave and carried it out back.

To her family.

Hers.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a bit of a filler, but I wanted to get this small bit out there. Feeling so good about Richonne, makes writing this fic so hard sometimes. Also, sorry but I'm a Mets fan so I needed to just have them beating the Braves here. I will also work on updating this fic more regularly. Anyhow, Next time we should see some Rick and Carl bonding, also Michonne will encounter someone on the street that will change her thought process about things. Comment, review, thanks as always.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Rick yawned as he rubbed his free hand through his hair and made his way to the appropriate aisle._

 _"They have cool breeze, and cinnamon." He said into his cell phone._

 _"…"_

 _"Naw, I don't see that kind." Rick rummaged behind the different boxes of toothpaste that lined the shelves. "How about 'Brisk Mint'? Or Fresh Mint?" None of it mattered to him, toothpaste was toothpaste, but for her, he would leave his home at 3 a.m. after a night of drinking, to walk to the convenience store and get her what she needed. "Nothing says spearmint."_

 _"…"_

 _Studying one of the toothpaste boxes in his hand he relayed, "The fresh mint doesn't have the baking soda, the brisk mint does."_

 _"…"_

 _"You sure? Brisk Mint with Baking Soda and Peroxide? "_

 _"…"_

 _"Alright."_

 _Rick ended the call and made his way to the counter to pay for the toothpaste. He exited back out into the cool night, when a raindrop fell on his head causing Rick to start his power walk. It was as if mother nature knew he ran outside in his slippers without any jacket or umbrella, so she decided to greet him, opening her skies and the rain began to pour. He trekked the five minute walk in the torrential downpour, his socks soaked through, back to his home where Michonne was waiting for him._

 _He kicked off his slippers and discarded of his wet socks. His feet were freezing as he padded to the bathroom where Michonne was sitting at the edge of the tub looking at her phone._

 _Rick stood in the doorway soaking wet, as the thunder and lightning clashed outside. He held out the toothpaste he bought for her._

 _"Aw babe, I'm sorry, I didn't think it would start raining on you!" She looked at him apologetically, grabbing a towel, she started drying off his hair. "Should've taken the car." Leaving the towel on his head, Michonne took the toothpaste, planting a kiss on his cheek in thanks._

 _Rick left Michonne in the bathroom to attend to her dental hygiene and proceeded to his bedroom. Changing out of his wet clothes into a warm pair of sweatpants, Rick drowsily laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, waiting for Michonne to return._

 _When she finished her toothbrushing almost fifteen minutes later, Michonne entered Rick's bedroom to find him bare chested with his arm draped over his face covering his eyes, lying in the middle of the bed. Michonne smiled at the image before her. Turning off the main light, she walked to the side of the bed and turned on the dimmer bedside lamp. Rick opened his eyes sensing that she was near. Her hair was loose, hanging down her shoulders. She was wearing nothing but one of his KCPD tshirts and her panties, looking completely delectable. Rick sat up and fixed himself underneath the covers now, then held them up for Michonne to join him. She slipped under the comforter and straddled him. Running her hands over, up and down, his solid chest. Rick let out a satisfied moan, and placed his hands behind his head, closing his eyes again._

 _"Thank you." Michonne whispered, leaning down into a passionate kiss. Rick could taste the "brisk mint" on her tongue causing him to smile into her mouth._

 _"You're welcome." He replied._

 _Michonne laid on top of him, resting her head on his chest as she absently stroked the scratchy stubble on his face, placing gentle kisses on his neck. "I would have used your generic fluoride." She admitted. "I feel bad you got caught in the rain... The things you do for me."_

 _Rick brought his hand to her chin, moving her head up so she would look at him, his other resting at the small of her back, pulling her closer. "Michonne, it was nothin'. I'd do more than that for you. I'd do anythang for you."_

 _"I know." Michonne smirked and sank further into him, never feeling more content than she did in this moment in his embrace._

 _Rick raised his brow in amusement, "Oh, how do you know?"_

 _Michonne lifted her head, her chin resting on his chest, "Because I'd do anything for you."_

 _Rick leaned in for a kiss. "You promise?"_

 _"I promise." Michonne answered definitively, turning her head to lie against him once again. "And I always keep my promises." She added firmly._

 _"Okay, then." Rick grinned mischievously. Using h_ _is fingers, he snapped at the band of her underwear._ _"How about you take these off?"_

* * *

"Pass me that piece right there Carl." Rick pointed to the metal support rod that slips into the tent sheet. Rick and Carl were readying their dusty tent for their late night camping, while Lori was preparing s'mores in the kitchen. The young boy did as he was told, and grabbed the rod for his father. They worked in relative quiet, only the crickets playing their nighttime songs.

Carl regarded his father as he put the last piece of the tent together. He noticed that throughout the night his father was only half there. He was smiling and going through the motions, but there was something wrong. Despite having lived with his mother and only seeing his father for bits at a time, no one knew Rick better than Carl. He knew his Dad, even better than his mother did.

"Maybe next time we can invite Michonne." Carl calmly said breaking the silence.

"What?" Rick stopped what he was doing, turning to face his son.

"That is why you're sad isn't it? Because of Michonne?" He went on to ask.

Rick went back to placing their sleeping bags and extra blankets in the tent. "Yeah." Finally answering Carl's question. "It's complicated."

Carl carried their extra pillows over to his father. "Why?"

He did not have a good enough answer for his son. Not one that he felt comfortable in sharing anyway, so he just shrugged, "It's a grown up thing, Carl." The excuse was lame, but he himself did not understand why he allowed things to get so complicated. All he knew was that he was tired. Tired of trying to do what is right. Tired of wanting everything to be perfect. Tired of the ache in his heart, missing Michonne.

Carl cut his eyes at his father's weak response. "If she's your _friend_ then it should not be complicated." He climbed inside the tent and sat at the door flap not done with his father. "It's because she doesn't like Mom, isn't it?"

Taken aback, Rick inquired, "What makes you say that? Why do you think she doesn't like Mom?"

Carl's face was deadpan as he stared up at his father standing before him. "Dad, I'm not an idiot. Anyone with two eyes can see Michonne does not like Mom, and you have to be completely blind to see that Mom doesn't really like Michonne, either. Probably _because_ she's your friend."

Rick gazed at his son wondering when he decided to grow up so fast.

He motioned for Carl to scoot over and entered the tent to sit next to him, "So what do you think I should do about it kid? Since you've got the answers."

"The way I see it," Carl began, "Maybe they just need to get to know each other better. Kinda like how I got to know Michonne. They don't like each other because they don't know what there is to like. Kinda like Captain America and Iron Man in the Avengers. Once they figure that out, then we can all hang out together, and you won't be so sad. It's not that hard."

Rick beheld his son with extreme admiration. His simplistic explanation made all the sense in the world. Not muddled by overthinking, or tainted by the growing pains of adulthood. "When'd you get so smart?" Rick asked, playfully putting his son in a headlock.

"Ow Dad!" Carl laughed pushing his father away from him. "I like being here with you with Mom and Judy, but I still want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Carl. I'm very happy." Rick reassured him.

"Good." Carl declared. Now tired of giving his father advice, he exited the tent and ran to the back door of the house. "Mom, hurry up!"

* * *

Rick looked over at the small body that was lying next to him. Carl was lightly snoring and sleeping serenely, not a care on his young mind. Being this close, Rick noticed that his face was getting skinnier. Carl was losing his baby fat. He was grateful that his son was by his side so he could notice these things. Not so long ago, the closest he could get was through facetime on his phone. While Carl was able to find sleep, Rick's was alluding him. His thoughts were all over the place and then, like they always seem to do, landed on Michonne. The vision of her smiling with some other guy outside of the diner was plaguing him.

Rick sat up and pulled one of the extra blankets over Carl. Though he was in his sleeping bag, the temperature dropped significantly and the wind was howling outside. He exited the tent carefully, not to wake Carl. Zipping the tent door back up, Rick headed inside for a glass of water from the kitchen.

He entered his home and made his way to the kitchen. Pouring him a glass, he leaned against the countertop and continued to contemplate his life choices. There was one notion that had been banging around his head all night, he had been an idiot. No matter how he tried to rationalize it, Michonne was the best thing to happen to him. When he was on the brink of giving up, she brought him back to life. He let his selfishness get in the way of that fact, clouding his judgment. It wasn't until he saw her with that man again that he realized what he gained to lose. He wanted...needed to fix it. He was already in too deep with this thing with Lori, he would not feel right just kicking her out now and the fact was, she would always be in his life. He would have to see this arrangement through or speed up the process to get her out the house, but his children, they needed to stay. He'd gotten used to them around and he wanted to keep it that way. He had a lot to fix, starting with talking to Lori.

Like she could hear his thoughts, Lori quietly came into view in the kitchen entry. "Everything okay?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, it's fine. Carl's knocked out."

"You boys had fun, huh?" She smiled. "That boy is going to have a hell of a tummy ache when he wakes up."

Rick nodded and continued to sip his water.

"Just like old times." Lori simpered. She grabbed a glass from the dish rack and turned on the tap for some water as well. Neither saying anything for a while, they just stood in the dark kitchen, drinking from their glasses and ignoring the awkward tension they felt.

"Rick?" Lori spoke barely over a whisper. "It could be like this. All the time."

He did not say anything, just continued looking into his glass, barely a drop of water left.

"I made some mistakes..." She went on.

"Mistakes, Lori?" Rick huffed, placing the glass down on the counter and crossing his arms in front of him. What she did to him could not be trivialized into just a mistake. He was shattered. The anger that he was trying to placate since she arrived asking for help was beginning to rise within him. "What happened?" He asked, surprised at his own question. He never thought to ask before. He did not want to know about him, he had resigned himself from even recognizing his existence.

Lori glared at him.

"What happened with Shane?" He stated more clearly. "Why did you two break up?"

"He wasn't who I thought he was." Lori gave as an explanation.

"I know the feeling." Rick mumbled.

Lori nodded, she deserved that. "He...cheated on me. Numerous of times, and I knew it but I stayed. Then he just left."

"Then you just came here." Rick wondered if it hurt when it happened. If she felt even an ounce of the pain that he did when she left him. When she took his kids and moved away with his best friend. "If Shane never left, would you have continued to stay? Would you have continued to keep my kids away from me?" Rick questioned.

She looked down at her feet shifting uncomfortably, unable to answer.

Rick looked at her with skeptical eyes. "Goodnight Lori." He took his glass from the counter and put it in the sink.

Lori was left alone in the kitchen. Silently the sting of tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

The next day, Michonne was scanning the shelves in the toiletry aisle at the supermarket when a young body ran into her.

"Hi Michonne!" It was Carl, grinning brightly up at her.

"Hey Carl!" Michonne said backing away from the shelf to face him. She was actually happy to see him. Surprised, but happy. He was a good kid, even only hanging out with him for a little while she was smitten by his jubilant spirit. She knew she wanted kids one day, and if she was to have one she would hope they would be even half as fun and smart as Carl.

Curiously, Carl rocked from the heels of his feet to the tip of his toes, his hands innocently hanging behind his back he intoned, "Whatcha doin?"

"Just some grocery shopping." Michonne answered. "What are you doing? Where's your mom?" She had to think Lori was somewhere around here and running into her was something in which she was not particularly looking forward to.

"She took Judy to my grandma's house." He informed.

Michonne nodded. Well that was good, she would not have to deal with her shit today. Her face quickly changed from relief to tension. That meant he was in the store with...

"So what are you looking for?" Carl asked excitedly looking at the shelves of toothpaste. He wanted to be helpful.

Before she could reply, his voice answered for her, "Spearmint and baking soda."

Michonne's stomach dropped. That voice she missed so much still affected her down to her core. She turned around to find Rick standing behind her holding a red basket in one hand and a box of toothpaste in another.

"Right?" He said holding the box out for her.

"Right." Michonne smiled taking it from his hand.

Carl moved in between the two and finally mustered up the courage to ask what has been on his mind since he spotted Michonne from the corner of his eye. "Michonne, when are we going to make the apple pie and candy apples?"

Caught off guard, she chuckled, "Uhm... "

"Carl, go get the cereal you want." Rick said dismissing the boy.

Running off to do as his father told, he called out, "I'll be right back for my answer."

Rick watch Carl as he rounded the corner, then his attention fell back to his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, he did not care for the particulars. She was wearing a plum colored vintage style dress that cinched at the waist highlighting her small frame. Her hair was in a casual updo, her neck on full regal display. He stepped closer to her, reducing the gap between them, "How are you doing?"

"Good." She answered abruptly, not wanting to let on just how much she missed him.

Rick nodded, "That's...". He looked down at her marigold flats to hide the hurt on his face. It wasn't so much hearing that she was doing good without him. In fact, he admired that and he was happy for it. It was just that in this moment he realized just how not good he was doing without her. "...Uh, That's good."

"How are you?" Michonne inquired, drawing his attention back to her face.

Rick pondered his answer for a moment. It was heavy and loaded, but he never had a hard time speaking to Michonne, so he figured he would just come out with it. Tilting his head to the side he started, "I mi-"

"Here, Dad!" Carl came running back with a box of chocolate cereal with a bear on the front, throwing it into the basket his father held. "So anyway, Michonne..." Speaking through labored breaths, "Apple pie?"

Michonne glanced at Rick to see if he would give her another bailout, but when she did, his features were riddled with shameless delight and she knew that he was leaving it up to her. Rick had no intention of screwing up a chance to be around Michonne again, even if he had to use Carl to do it.

Shaking her head at Rick, she concentrated back on the eager child that stood before her. "Most of the apples have gone bad..." Michonne reflected.

Carl's hopeful face morphed into dejection.

"But..." She continued, "I don't see why we can't just pick up a case from the farmer's market."

Carl beamed looking at his father now, "We can?!"

She viewed Rick who was now sporting a smile that rivaled his own son.

"We can." Michonne answered for him. "I just need you to find me the caramel candy packet so we can make the candy apples too."

"I'm on it." Carl raced away on a mission.

"You don't have to." Rick said halfheartedly. In fact he was ecstatic she agreed, but not wanting to be selfish he decided to give her one more out anyway.

"I made a promise." Michonne answered, throwing the toothpaste he passed her in her own basket.

Smiling, Rick finished for her, "And you always keep your promises."

* * *

"Turn around Carl." Michonne ordered.

"What? Why?" Carl griped, perplexed by her request. He bit into one of the leftover apple slices they had spread out across the kitchen island.

"I don't want you to see the secret ingredient." Michonne said playfully as she moved bowl of apple pie filling they prepared from his line of sight.

The young boy stuffed the rest of his apple slice in his mouth and tried to make his way to the other side of Michonne so he could see what she was putting into the bowl. "The secret ingredient?" She blocked him off with her body as he moved from side to side trying to sneak a peek. "Come on, let me see!" Rick sat on the other side of island eating an apple of his own, grinning at the comical exchange.

Becoming flustered, Carl crossed his arms, and tilted his head to the side, sizing up Michonne. He looked very much like his father this way, she noticed.

"That's not fair." Carl started. Michonne stole a glance at Rick, a face full of pride as he watched his son. "You told me you would show me how to make it. That means _ALL_ of it."

Michonne nodded at his reasoning. "That is true, but you have to make me a promise."

"What's that?" Carl asked.

"We can't tell your Dad. We tell him, then all of King County knows."

"Hey!" Rick feigned outrage.

Carl looked at his father and erupted into a fit of laughter. "Okay! I won't tell him!"

They both turned around, their backs to Rick as Michonne pulled out a bottle of Apple Cider to add to the flavor profile for the filling.

They poured the filling in their pie crust, then Michonne and Carl carefully began to lay the strips of dough on top in a lattice pattern. Once it was in the oven, they began work on the candy apples. Rick busied himself with the caramel sauce, while Michonne and Carl prepared the apples. An air of ease and domestic normalcy, as the trio worked happily together dipping apples, and decorating them with sprinkles and chocolate. Nothing on their minds except the sweet aroma that was emanating from the oven.

Once the candy apples were set in the refrigerator, it was time for Michonne to take the pie out of the oven.

Carl moved in, inhaling the sweet aroma, "Okay, so can we eat it now?" he asked excitedly.

"It has to cool first." Michonne instructed.

Carl let out an exasperated sigh. He was starving, and with all the work he put in, he would have to wait even longer. He nor his stomach was happy either, and the grumbling within him let him know it.

Detecting his disappointment, Michonne pulled out some cold cuts from her refrigerator. "What's your favorite movie, Carl?"

" _The Justice League: War._ " He stated plainly, still looking at the delicious golden brown crust of their pie.

"How about I make you lunch, and you can eat and watch the movie while the pie cools down? Then we'll have it for dessert." She propositioned. "Unless you want dish duty."

His tiny smile returning, and wanting no part in the clean up, Carl agreed to wait.

* * *

Michonne got Carl settled in the living room with a sandwich and some juice for lunch. She purchased the movie he requested on her Amazon video account, and immediately he was engrossed in the action on the television screen.

Satisfied that Carl's attention would be held for at least thirty minutes, Michonne returned to the kitchen to find Rick already starting with clean up. Without Carl as a buffer, they were no longer able to ignore the heavy tension that permeated between them. Rick was wiping off the spilled flour on the counter tops and Michonne went to work on the dishes, neither quite sure how to approach the topic on both of their minds. Each other. So instead, they just cleaned.

Once the counters were cleansed and clear, Rick went to assist Michonne with the rest of the dishes. She made room for him, as he grabbed a sponge and began work on scrubbing the caramel from the inside of the pot. The area around the sink was cramped with the both of them washing, but for Rick he would not have it any other way. As far as he was concerned it had been too long being away from Michonne, and in his heart he hoped she felt the same.

Playfully, he bumped her side, capturing her off guard. A mischievous smile on his face as he was dominating the space now. Michonne laughed and played along, hip checking him back to regaining her previous spot. They went on like this a few more times, when Rick changed tactics and dipped his hand in the soapy water, and splashed Michonne in the face.

"Rick!" She squealed, wiping the water from her eyes as he chuckled at her expense. Sticking her hand in the water now, Rick caught her wrist before she could return the favor. Michonne's heart quickened from just the touch of his fingers on her skin. The entire afternoon they had been tiptoeing around each other, a bunch of small talk, and most of their attention on Carl, but now that undeniable electricity was coursing through their bodies. Rick's eyes fell to her lips, remembering how they taste, he unconsciously licked his own. Leaning in closer, he waited for her to push him away. Waiting for her to tell him no and send him away again.

That never came.

Pressing his mouth to hers, they softly connected. Not before long, the passion and fervor increasing as their tongues tangled. Rick cupped her face in both of his hands, so she could not back away. Michonne threading her fingers through the base of his curls, not wanting to. It was an insatiable hunger finally being tended to after denying themselves for so long, no matter the reasons for it. When they finally separated to catch their breaths, Rick turned off the water, seizing Michonne's hand, guiding her out the kitchen.

They walked quietly past the living room, but Carl did not notice. Batman was doing well with holding his attention. The excitement was coursing through Michonne when Rick lead her to the bathroom and shut the door behind them. Her brain was telling her to go no further. There was little chance she would turn him away, but her heart and the dampness between her legs were screaming, just do it. The desire prevailing her senses.

In a last ditch effort, Michonne started to protest, "Rick..." Before she could speak again, he captured her lips once more. Running his tongue on her plump bottom lip, he relished in the delicacy that he missed so much. Gently, Rick nipped her lip before pulling away eliciting the tiniest moan from her mouth.

The thrill of her in his arms again made Rick's heart swell. Anything other than that, he realized was just wrong. He scolded himself internally for even entertaining the idea of a life without her. Rick trailed small kisses from her neck to her earlobe where he gently nibbled, Michonne rewarding him with a satisfied sigh. He moved his hands to lift the skirt of her dress. Michonne considered one last time to tell him no, but when he fell on his knees in front of her tugging at her panties all the conflict within her dissipated. She ran her fingers through his thick brown hair.

Rick massaged her ass, taking a moment to appreciate the view in front of him. Her lips were clean shaven, glistening with her arousal. Lifting her left leg, and resting it on his shoulder, Rick kissed the sensitive area on her inner thigh, around and everywhere avoiding her pussy. Taking his time, he followed the path to her sopping wet center. He licked at her outer lips, taking a moment to savor her flavor. Flattening out his tongue he pressed it against her center and began lapping, lost in the desert, he just found his oasis.

Michonne bit her lip as she held back the moans and groans, acutely aware that Carl was just outside in the living room while she and his father was in the most undignified position. Sensing that she was holding back, Rick decided the games were over. He slipped two fingers inside her pussy, and began to flick her clit with his tongue causing Michonne to cry out.

Rick continued to fuck her with his fingers until she was close to becoming undone. He stood up and scooped her in his arms carrying her to sit at the edge of the sink. Michonne made quick work unbuckling his jeans, using her hands and feet to pull them down. They had little time. Rick's erection sprang free, rock hard in front of him, he aligned himself and in one fluid motion, filled Michonne with all of him. They both took a moment to revel in the feeling of their coupling once again. Rick rested his forehead against her's, giving her a peck on the nose, provoking a smile from her.

Michonne pulled him by the collar and into another kiss as he began to move inside. Making up for the days apart and every mistake in between, Rick pumped in and out. Michonne held on to him tightly, moaning into his neck, as he fucked her to the apex.

She raised her head to see him. She moved one of his curls that was hanging in his face as he worked for her pleasure. Stirred bu her touch, Rick met her stare. Her almond shaped eyes bore into him as she clenched her muscles around his manhood making it harder for him to hold out. She began to shiver in his arms.

" _Rick..._ " Michonne whined, surrendering to her orgasm. No longer able to withstand his own, Rick came inside her. His legs feeling like jelly, he resting his body against her, to keep from falling himself.

Raining light kisses on her as he tried to catch his breath. "I..." He said panting, "I missed you."

Michonne did not reply with words, but wrapped her arms around him. She held him for a moment before pushing him away and ejecting him from inside her.

"Get yourself together." She smiled. Hopping down from the sink. She picked up her panties from the floor and put them back on. Fixing her dress she announced, "I'm going to go check on Carl."

Michonne left, closing the door behind her, leaving Rick by his lonesome. Shaking his head cheerfully, Rick smiled at his reflection in the mirror, pleased with the way the day had turned out. Chuckling to himself, He picked up his pants and began to get dressed.

* * *

After brushing his teeth (Michonne never lacking in spare toothbrushes) and fixing himself back up, Rick returned to the living room. She was sitting on the left side of Carl, her arm casually resting on the couch behind his head as she listened to him explain the premise of the movie.

Michonne watched as Rick took a seat on the opposite side of Carl, his blue eyes never looking away from her. A smug smile etched on his face. She jovially rolled her eyes, and brought her attention back to the boy, passionate in his analysis of the Justice League. Rick stretched his arm behind Carl as well, resting it next to hers. He traced small circles against her skin, just wanting to touch her again. It was a small gestures, that tickled her in the most pleasant way, but still Michonne moved her arm away, erasing the smile on Rick's face. What they shared in the bathroom was not going to expunge the issues that still remained. It couldn't, even if he hoped for it.

* * *

"Thanks Michonne." Carl said holding his half of the pie in his hand, along with 3 candy apples. They finished the movie, and after sharing a slice of pie for dessert, it was time to leave.

"You're very welcome." Michonne returned.

Taking it upon himself, realizing that his father was in a terrific mood and had not stopped smiling the whole day since they ran into Michonne at the supermarket he suggested, "You should come over for dinner, or our next DoubleG N." Carl said. "Yes definitely DoubleG N."

Michonne looked confused.

"Grimes Game Night." Carl began, "Its when-"

"Alright Carl, that's enough." Rick intervened. They put Michonne on the spot more than enough times in one day. "Say goodnight and get in the car." He ordered.

"But Dad I was just..."

"Carl." Rick said firmly.

"Fine." Carl said sullenly. "Goodnight Michonne."

"Goodnight Carl." Michonne smiled.

Rick followed Carl with his eyes as he trotted to the car with his goodies in hand.

"Rick?" Michonne spoke for his attention.

"Yeah?"

"You know today doesn't change anything, right?"

"Doesn't it?" He questioned in return.

Michonne shook her head, and Rick nodded in understanding. It was a naive hope that a quick love session on the bathroom sink would solve all their problems, but it was a fun start.

"I figured it out, Michonne." Rick began, moving closer to her in the doorway. "I know what I want, but I just need time to show you." He said closing the gap between them. "Have dinner with me."

This is what she wanted, for him to work it out, but she was hesitant to believe him. "I called you yesterday." She confessed.

"Did you?" His eyebrows raised in surprise.

Michonne rolled hers, "Momentary lapse in judgement."

Rick chortled.

"Good thing you didn't pick up." She added.

"I would have." Rick quickly said. "I would. Lori, she accidentally dropped my cell in the sink washing dishes. So I'm without a phone right now. That's what I was going to take care of after grocery shopping, but then we ran into you."

Michonne shrugged. Lori 'accidentally' dropping his phone? It sounded like a bunch of bullshit, but she did not want to get into it. Not now, not with Carl just in the car. And truth be told, Rick was here so that had to count for something. Michonne tried not to think of their tryst in the bathroom earlier.

"So dinner?" Rick asked again pulling her from her thoughts.

Michonne held on to the front door knob and began to close it, "Call me." She answered before shutting it entirely, leaving Rick on the porch.


End file.
